Frozen Heart and the Beast Within
by Twilight Majic
Summary: Green had a normal life while attending school, but one day out of the blue, an emotionless boy named Red, is now attending his school. Green is afraid of this boy and soon memories he had locked away will come back.
1. The New Student

This is my first story every written. After I read many pokemon stories I came up with this story. I am a novice writer so there might be many mistakes but I did my best and I hope you all like it.

Summary: Gary had a normal life while attending school, he had many friends, but one day out of the blue something from his past is going to appear, a emotionless boy named ash, is now attending his school. Gary is now afraid of the boy and soon memories he had locked away will come back. A palletshipping rated M for foul language, murder, rape, and probably sexual content in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and credit goes to the person who came up with the idea.

* * *

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: The New Student

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"_

_A young boy was crying and shouting to a dark shadow in front of him that held a knife._

_"YOU KILLED EVERYONE!"_

_As the young boy looked around, he saw his dear friends and big sister dead on the ground, covered in a pool of their own blood. Just then, the dark shadow steadily walked toward the young boy while laughing deeply. An evil smirk appeared on his face._

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" screamed the young boy, gasping for air while drenched in sweat.

It was, after all, only a dream.

After regaining composure, he turned to the clock that sat on the end table next to his bed and noticed that it was blinking 4am.

He pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his head on them while tears started to form and soon turn to waterfalls, trying to rid himself of the fear that haunted his dreams. All he could think of were those brown emotionless eyes  
staring directly at him.

That day had started just like any other, with the usual routine. The young boy was lying in bed, trying to sleep even though his clock kept buzzing to alert to him that school was going to start soon. Wiping his eyes and turning the alarm off, he got up, and while heading to the door that lead to his room, he stopped in front of a mirror that was hanging on his closet door.

The young boy was sixteen. His hair was an auburn-color, and short, but was just the right length to have it spiked. He was tall, but still short enough to look his age, and had green eyes. Around his neck hung a Chinese peace symbol, green was on one, yellow on the other.

He took a quick shower, got dressed, and ate a modest breakfast before running off to school.

As he walked down the road, backpack hanging securely over his shoulders, he heard a distant cry come from the opposite direction.

"GARY! WAIT UP!" the red-headed girl shouted as she and her best  
friend came running down the side-walk.

"What's up?" Gary yelled back as the two girls came to a stop in front  
of him. The first was a red-head named Misty who always held a Togepi close to her chest, while the second was a brunette named May who wore a bandanna on her head. Both girls had blue eyes.

They had made it to school a few minutes early and chatted, but soon stopped when they heard a shout coming from the front gates of the school and noticed a blue-haired girl, who also wore a bandanna on her head, running towards them while waving her hand up in the air.

As she rested in front of the group to catch her breath, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to realize that another friend, who was quite tall, had brown-hair, and could seemingly see without opening his eyes, had joined them.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? SCARE ME TO DEATH, BROCK!"

All Brock could do was laugh while the blue-haired girl released her steam.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you Dawn,"

Of course by now everyone was laughing. Gary was the first to stop and ask Dawn what was important enough for her to sprint down to him, and at that statement, everyone had calmed down.

"Well I just heard that we're going to have a new student join us today, and that he's mysterious," and immediately the three girls started to gossip about the new student.

The bell rang shortly after. The classroom was quickly filled with students chatting and finding their seats. Soon the teacher had entered the classroom and told everyone to sit down. He was quite old, but still spry enough to teach. His name was Professor Oak.

After the students had taken their seats, Oak began speaking.

"Today we are gong to have a new student in our class, and I would like you all to give him your utmost respect and full attention."

Gary just looked out the window, but was brought to full attention when he heard the name of the new student.

The new student was young compared to the others, at only fourteen, and he had dark hair that seemed messy but still suited him. He had a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder that seemed to mimic his expression, but what really caught the students' attention, mainly Gary's, was the fact that the student's eyes seemed to have no pupils, leaving only brown orbs that showed no emotions.

"Well, Ash? Would you like to say a few things about yourself?"

The young boy just stood there, giving everyone an ice-cold stare. The students were a little scared as they stared back at him, but the silence was soon broken when Misty spoke up.

"Where did you move from, Ash? Do you have a family? What are your hobbies?"

She, too, was quickly frightened when Ash just stared blankly at her in response, until out of the blue the young boy finally gave his response.

"I moved from a small town. I live by myself. I kill people."

All the students stared as he spoke. His voice sounded cold and emotionless, just as his face portrayed, but what caught people off guard and made them tremble in fear was the answer he gave to the last question.

Dawn was the first one to start chuckling quietly, but soon after, everyone began laughing at the boy, thinking that he was telling a joke. But one student was still in fear, and it showed plainly on his face.

The day continued as per usual, with gossip about the new student, who sat in the very back, in the dark corner that nobody liked to be in, traveling quickly around the campus.

After the school day had finished up, the students continued to wonder about the new kid. They only knew that he went by the name of "Ash," and that he was too scary to be around. They dispersed, returning to their homes or loitering about parks, except for one student, who seemed to still be in shock and fearful.

Gary was baffled, and could only stare at Ash. Ash got up and, just before walking out of the classroom, gave Gary a stare that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

That night he was quiet, and his big sister, Daisy, worried that something was wrong. She kept asking Gary what happened, but was soon dismayed when he remained silent and went up stairs.

Gary closed the door to his room and sat on his bed as memories flashed through his head. He trembled, and the only words that he could form in his mind before sleep took hold of him were "He's back!"

* * *

All thanks to editing goes to my friend who improved the story and made this story possible. Please review and give me tips on how I can make this story better. Ideas for later chapters are also welcomed and would help me a lot.


	2. Memories

Summary: Gary had a normal life while attending school, he had many friends, but one day out of the blue something from his past is going to appear, a emotionless boy named ash, is now attending his school. Gary is now afraid of the boy and soon memories he had locked away will come back. A palletshipping rated M for foul language, murder, rape, and probably sexual content in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and credit goes to the person who came up with the idea.

* * *

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Memories

_"WHO ARE YOU?"_

_Gary was scooting away on the floor as the shadowy figure came closer - its emotionless brown eyes staring him down._

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"_

_The dark shadow smirked as it licked the blood off his knife while laughing demonically. Gary could only tremble in fear as tears ran down his blood covered face, and, without even knowing, blacked out as the dark shadow continued to laugh._

Gary flew out of bed as his body trembled and beads of sweat continued to roll down his forehead. This had been the second time he had that nightmare, and it still scared him to his very core. Gary didn't know if this was an omen of something to come or  
if it was his future.

He couldn't fall asleep, even after many attempts. It had just turned 6:30am as the young boy laid there in bed, but something kept nagging him in the back of his mind. He knew that shadow figure, but couldn't put his finger on how.

_'Those eyes look familiar,'_ he pondered.

He stepped back into reality only to find that he had risen from his bed and was walking to his closet. As he stopped in front of the door, his body started to move on its own as he opened the closet and began to scrummage through the things he kept stored inside.

After a while of searching, he had pulled out a small box that seemed odd but familiar to him. He continued to ponder, quickly giving up, opening the box, and pulling out a small, round object that was red and seemed to be missing its other half.

He studied the object as memories flooded back to him almost instantly.

_"WAIT! PLEASE, GARY, DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" shouted a small, lanky boy, face framed with dark hair, who was two years younger than Gary.  
"WHAT'S WRONG? CAN'T KEEP UP, WIDDLE BABY?" replied a 7-year-old Gary._

_The dark-haired boy ran after Gary, who only kept walking, laughing at the small boy who desperately tried to his best to catch up to him. The young boy kept tripping and crying - he just couldn't keep up._

_The younger boy curled up in the fetal position and let his tears roll down his face, hitting the grass below him._

_Gary noticed this and started walking slowly towards the boy, the slightest hint of guilt showing on his face. He sat next to the crying boy, trying his best to stop him from crying and failing._

_All he could do now was pull the young boy, who was sobbing and hiccupping with grief, to his chest and wrap him in a hug, hoping to calm him down._

_The tears and choking started to subside as the two boys continued their embrace._

_The younger finally quieted and looked up to Gary, whispering, "Thank you."_

_At those words, the 7-year-old pushed the smaller boy away, only to hide the fact that he was now blushing heavily._

_The smaller boy laughed as he noticed Gary's face, and at this, Gary had gotten up and started to walk away. The younger boy stopped as he noticed the other walking away, got up, dusted himself off, and began running towards Gary, who broke into a full sprint at the sound of the other boy following him._

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LAUGHING AT ME, ASH!"_

_The two boys chased each other all the way home._

He sighed at the memories and put the small object back into the box it came out of and placed it back into the closet. Closing the door, he heard his sister calling, "GARY! WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

"YEA! YEA! I'M UP ALREADY!"

Gary then started his usual routine for the day.

While getting ready, his thoughts were focused entirely on the new student named Ash, peculiarly causing chills to run down his spine.

When he was prepared, he headed off to school, soon walking with his friends and distracting himself from thoughts of Ash with familiar banter.

But unknown to Gary and his companions, they were being watched by two mysterious figures. They chuckled quietly before disappearing into the shadows, leaving only their evil echoes behind.

Everyone in the group suddenly got goose bumps as they stared blankly at each other, wondering what just happened.

In their usual fashion, they shrugged it off and continued walking to school, leaving only Gary shaking as he felt that something evil had been watching him.

"You okay, Gary?" asked a friend.

Gary managed to regain his composure, though the feeling never left him.

"Sorry," he said while scratching the back of his head nonchalantly.

"It's fine."

The small group picked up their pace, none of them wanting to be late for school.

But Gary still had a gloomy face on as he recalled the sudden flood of memories that had come back to him that morning. He had a gut feeling that something terrible was going to befall him, his friends, and  
his family.

Again, he was brought back to reality by a loud ringing, this time coming from school. The group realized they were late, and broke into a run.

They were all unaware of the dark events that were soon to take place.


	3. Dark Side Revealed

Summary: Gary had a normal life while attending school, he had many friends, but one day out of the blue something from his past is going to appear, a emotionless boy named ash, is now attending his school. Gary is now afraid of the boy and soon memories he had locked away will come back. A palletshipping rated M for foul language, murder, rape, and probably sexual content in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and credit goes to the person who came up with the idea.

* * *

Frozen Heart and The Darkness Within: Dark Side Revealed

The classes were filling up as the school's bell continued to ring.

Gary and his friends ran down the halls, hoping that they would make in before their teacher got too angry at them, but when Gary turned the corner and entered hall which held his classroom, he bumped into someone, causing him and his friends, who were right on his heels, to come tumbling down onto the tiled floor.

The group of friends cringed in pain before noticing that Gary was shaking in his boots. Looking up, they saw exactly what he had been looking at to make him react in such a way.

The group's eyes had locked on to Ash, who was giving them an ice cold stare, but only Gary had caught the message as tiny beads of sweat began forming on his forehead at the sight of the chilling teen. The others had gotten up and began brushing themselves off before dashing to the classroom.

"Gary! Come on! The teacher's going to be mad at you if you're late!"

Gary got up slowly as he continued to stare into the eyes of his childhood friend. The stare continued until Ash finally turned and headed for the classroom.

Gary finally came to his senses as his friends literally began dragging him into class. The bell rang again, notifying everyone that class had started, and that no students should be wandering the halls.

The school day was alright, but Gary, who looked out the window in his usual fashion, was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Professor Oak was speaking sternly to him, an open textbook in one hand.

"SORRY, PROFESSOR OAK!" shouted Gary, after being pulled out of his thoughts without any warning.

His fellow classmates laughed as Gary stood in front of his desk with a red face due to the embarrassment of being caught daydreaming in class.

"It's alright, Gary, but I can't have you nodding off in class. I know you understand all this, but you still have to pay attention to the lesson."

Gary returned to his seat and stared at Oak's back as he returned to the podium, continuing his lessons. After a few minutes, Gary found himself staring out the window once again, only this time his body started to shake as the memories of the message Ash gave him and his friends came rushing back to him.

"You're going to die by my hands!"

Gary couldn't get rid of the fear that grasped him tightly as the message continued to play over and over in his mind. So focused was he on the morning's events, he didn't even noticed the concerned stares Professor Oak kept giving him.

Gary stared out the window, deep in thought, until the lunch bell started ringing. He was gathering his things when someone interrupted him.

"Gary, may I have a word with you?"

Professor Oak was standing at Gary's desk, arms crossed.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Gary, I'm quite worried about you. Lately, you've been day dreaming the entirety of class, and every now and then, I look up and see you shaking. Are you alright? Is everything okay at home?"

"No, Professor, everything is fine," Gary lied, "I'm just thinking about different things..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, then, go on and eat your lunch. But Gary, if anything is bothering you, let me know, alright?"

"Yes sir."

After the conversation ended, Gary bowed to Professor Oak and left the classroom. Unknown to the pair, there was a third party listening in on their conversation.

Gary and his friends had a nice chat while they ate. Feeling the sun on his face and the wind blowing gently through his hair made Gary calm down, but it didn't last long as the group began to get the feeling they were being watched.

Eventually, the group shook the feeling off and continued their usual lunchtime activities. Only Gary continued to sense that something was amiss.

Gary got up and ran downstairs. Just as he turned the corner, stepping onto the school's third floor, he saw Ash going into the men's bathroom with his Pikachu perched on his shoulder like always. A normal enough sight, excluding the silvery piece of metal that Ash had pulled out of his sleeve as he crossed the threshold.

Curious about what the metal object could have been, Gary made his decision.

"Like the saying goes, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained,'" he thought.

Unfortunately for him, that was possibly the worst decision he'd ever made.

Gary peeked into the restroom and watched the horrible, gruesome event take place before him.

Ash was slicing deeply into his arm with a small razor, spilling copious amounts of blood into a sink. Ash licked his lips before raising his tattered arm to his mouth and drank deeply from the wounds.

Pikachu, in an attempt to mimic his master, jumped off Ash's shoulder and lapped at the blood in the sink.

Gary couldn't stop his tears from sliding down his face and onto his shirt as he stood in the doorway, traumatized by what he'd seen. He felt his lunch jump up his throat and ran into one of the stalls to release the liquids which filled his mouth.

Ash, who was aware he was being observed, cleaned the blood off the sink and himself before letting out a demonic laugh that shook Gary down to his very core.

Gary could only tremble in the stall.

He stayed in the bathroom for the remainder of the lunch break, shaking and crying, with his knees pulled close to his chest.

Eventually, the bell rang to alert the students that lunch was over. Gary cleaned himself up, looking as if nothing had happened, and headed for class to finish the rest of the day.

While he sat at his desk, worried eyes kept glancing at him as the students began noticing Gary's pale skin and troubled expression, but no one could find the courage to comfort him - not even his friends.

The school day finally finished, and everyone was packing up when Gary left the classroom in hurry, drawing more than a few stares since he usually was the last to leave for home.

That night, Gary skipped dinner and stayed in his room. The next day, too, he left his room only for school. His worried sister kept trying to comfort him, or at least get him out of his room, but nothing seemed to work. Daisy soon gave up and left Gary alone with his problems.

Gary was shaking in his bed as the horrific event kept playing over and over in his mind. Before falling asleep, the last thought to enter his mind was 'what has he become?'

* * *

Well it finally happen, I have writers block. Give reviews of what you the readers want and help me write the next chapter as have ideas of what's going to happen but no idea where to begin. Give tips and ideas and I hope I can make them possible for you all to enjoy.


	4. Worried Friends

Well everyone here is chapter four. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. If it wasn't for everyone's comments i would never have continued the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in anyway possible

* * *

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Worried Friends

"Gary has been locked in his room for the past few days....I'm really worried about what could be bothering him. Every time I try to talk to him, he tells me everything is fine, but I know something is wrong. Isn't there anything I can do?"

Daisy looked concerned.

"It's alright, Daisy. We'll try to get him to talk and find out what's wrong with him, then tell you all the details."

"Thank you. I'm glad Gary has friends like all of you."

Daisy was now smiling at Gary's friends as they calmed her down.

Brock, Misty, May, and Dawn all smiled back at her before making their way up the stairs and into the hallway where Gary's room was.

Knock-knock

"HEY!"

"GARY!"

"IT'S US!"

"LET US IN!"

The kids shouted as they banged on Gary's door, hoping that he would let them in. They heard a rustling inside and the locks clicking inside before the door cracked open, allowing them access to Gary's room.

The bedroom was messy. Clothes were strewn all about in piles, the closet door was open, letting its contents spill all across the room, and boxes were scattered every where. Everyone in the group grew even more concerned, as Gary was usually the neatest of all of them, but they courageously entered the room, closing the door behind them.

Brock and Dawn sat on Gary's bed while Misty sat down on the floor, allowing Togepi to run around and entertain itself.

They all stared at Gary as he looked out the window. The silence lasted quite a while, but was broken when Dawn cleared her throat, everyone glancing at her except Gary, who merely continued his gloomy stare out the window.

"Gary, what's wrong? You hardly talk in school, your grades are slipping, and you seem more pale than usual."

The four of them looked at each other in agreement before turning back to Gary, who didn't seem to be listening. May decided to speak up.

"Gary, if you have any problems, you can always talk to us!"

Brock spoke next.

"We're all worried about you, but your sister is especially concerned that you might be in trouble."

"Yeah! Gary, please tell us what's wrong and we'll do our best to help you out! We don't like seeing you like this! We want you back to normal." Misty was now voicing her concerns.

Silence befell the room as the group once again sat and stared at Gary, who didn't even react their words of concern.

After was felt like hours passed, Gary finally let out a sigh and looked at his friends.

"Do you all remember when we ran into Ash in the hallway, and the way he gave us an ice cold stare?"

The group glanced at each other before looking back at Gary and slowly nodding.

"Yeah, we remember, but that's how he looks at everyone."

"Well this stare carried a message that I picked up."

"Wait! You're telling us that he was somehow saying something with just a look?"

Gary nodded before continuing his story.

"Well, the message was, 'You will all die by my hands!'."

The group shivered in fear as they processed those words. They all gave each other worried looks, and after a while they looked back over to Gary, who was continuing his vacant staring.

Dawn began speaking. "Ash said that he killed people back when Misty asked what his hobbies were, but he was only joking, wasn't he?"

The staring continued, and the group was shocked when they noticed Gary shaking in his spot.

"Sad to say this, but Ash was not playing around when he said that."

Gary gave them a worried look as he proceeded with his story.

"I didn't want to tell you all this, but I think it might be for your own good." Gary sighed before continuing, "When we were at lunch on the roof and we all shivered, I felt that something was off, so I ran down the stairs to find out where those bad vibes were coming from, but when I got to the third floor I saw Ash going into the bathroom. At first I thought it was a normal enough sight, but I noticed he was holding something, so I decided to follow him."

The group trembled a little as Gary told them the story, but they soon noticed how much Gary himself was shaking, and worried about what happened next in the tale.

"I walked into the bathroom and saw Ash holding a knife and cutting himself. I've heard of kids cutting themselves, but this was completely different." The room was filled with uneasiness, and the group could hardly believe what they were hearing. "He was licking his lips, and soon he started to drink the blood from his own arm. His Pikachu jumped into the sink and started to mimic him."

After Gary had finished talking, everyone in the room was shaken to their very core.

Silence once again filled the room, but something happened that no one expected. They all heard a demonic laugh that sounded as if it came from all around them.

The group shot up and looked around, trying their best to find where the laughter was coming from, searching every inch of the room and finding nothing, but the hairs on their necks continued to rise, and after turning around they found out where the laughter was coming from.

Gary and the others stared out the window in horror as they watched Ash and his Pikachu standing outside, looking up at them and cackling.

They stared at each other for a while before Ash turned around and walked away, much to everyone's relief. That is, until they saw the little piece of paper that had been folded in half and taped to Gary's window without anyone noticing. Gary peeled the paper off and unfolded it, only to drop it out of fear of what was written upon it.

The others looked down, paling as they noticed a crude drawing of them on the ground, lying in a pool of their own blood with Gary in the center, crying.

* * *

Please review and if anyone has any ideas please give them and if you want your idea private then send me a pm on that way your idea and identy is kept secret.


	5. Gary’s Past!

Well after a long time i finally got up from my lazy ass and started a new chapter for everyone. I would like to thank the one reader who reviewed to every chapter and was the one who encouraged me to continue this story.......and that reader is BichejoLostWing. This reader was the only one to give me an idea and i took it.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Gary's Past! and what is this 'Gary Loves Ash?'

Everyone in the room was dead quite as they sat in a circle, staring at the paper that lie in the center. They were still recovering from the fear they felt when they saw Ash and the drawing.

"Maybe this picture is just a joke? Maybe he's just playing with us," said May, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. 'I wish I was right, but I know this is real,' she sighed in her mind. 'SHIT.'

The room remained silent until Gary had noticed the small writing on one of the blood pools.

'Turn your TV to channel 17 and watch the news'

Gary immediately stood up and ran to his television, turned it on, and flipped through the channels. Everyone else watched in confusion, thinking this was an inappropriate time to be watching TV. Gary had finally gotten to channel 17 before sitting back down with his friends, watching the screen anxiously.

'Viewers are advised that what you are about to see is extremely graphic, and that you should keep any children out of the room.'

The anchorwoman, who was all smiles during normal reports, frowned as she recited this latest piece of news. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before beginning her report.

'Today, a body was found next to a small river in the vicinity of Pallet town. The policing have ruled this to be homicide, and are now searching the area for any evidence that could lead them to the sick criminal that would take the life of an innocent young boy.'

After she finished speaking, a picture of the corpse appeared on the screen.

The group gasped as they saw it.

The boy's chest was cut open, his internal organs spilling out onto the ground, along with copious amounts of blood. His legs and arms were shattered to the point where pieces of jagged bone jutted out from his flesh in multiple places. Twisted nails were impaled in every joint on his fingers and toes, and his natural nails had been torn off at their bases.

It was all the group could do not to vomit, but then May spoke up, her voice quiet and shaky with fear.

"Isn't that our classmate, Todd?"

Everyone narrowed their eyes, soon seeing that May was right.

The silence was broken again when Gary spoke.

"Don't tell me that Ash did that..."

Everyone stared at him, horrified by the thought.

"What did Todd ever do to him? He didn't deserve this.......Ash, what happened to you that made you become a monster?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide as their minds raced with questions.

"Wait! Gary, are you telling us that you know Ash?"

His friends glared at him.

"Yes! Back when we were kids, we were the best of friends."

"What happened that made you stop being his friend?"

Gary sighed. He had been hoping that he wouldn't have to tell a single soul about his true feelings for Ash, but apparently destiny was against him. Letting out one more sigh before blushing and looking up to his confused friends, he began to speak.

"Well you see, when Ash and I were kids, I developed feelings for him." He continued to blush and looked only at his carpet, avoiding his friends' eyes.

Everyone gasped, some blushing at the idea of Gary and Ash giving each other a passionate kiss. The fantasy didn't last long before Gary continued with his story.

"You see, I thought something was wrong with me because I knew that boys shouldn't like other boys, so to get rid of my feelings I started to act cold towards Ash, hoping to break my crush on him….."

Gary paused for a minute.

"Of course I felt bad when I teased and insulted him, but what I didn't expect was that by me being cruel to him, my lust for him grew out of control." Gary's face was now beet red.

"Soon after, I just wanted to jump him and rip his shirt off just to feel his tan skin. I wanted to taste those lips and make him moan while biting and kissing his neck." Everyone was blushing as Gary continued his day dream. "Man, I wanted to rock him back and forth, giving him pleasure that would rock both of our wor….." he stopped when he heard someone clear their throat, realizing that he had been reciting his innermost fantasies.

Gary wished he was somewhere far, far away from his friends as they fanned themselves.

"WOW! Gary, I didn't know you were like that!" Dawn then gave him a smirk which turned to a grin that spread from ear to ear.

After everyone calmed down, Brock spoke up, drawing the group's attention.

"So Ash was never like this before?"

Dawn spoke after him. "Yeah, what happened to him to make him the way he is now?"

Everyone turned to Gary, hoping that he would have the answers they sought.

"Well you see, after avoiding him by traveling around the region to capture and raise Pokemon to challenge the Pokemon league, I had hardly seen Ash."

The group's gaze was mostly on the ground, but was soon brought upward after Gary cleared his throat.

"After I finished the league and came home, I would occasionally see Ash, but something was different about him." Gary paused, trying his best to remember what happened back then before continuing. "Ash had started to wear long sleeves and seemed a lot frailer than I had remembered him, but what really caught my attention was when I saw him with bruises or bandages covering his face, as if someone was abusing him."

Everyone thought about what could have happened but they were cut off when Gary spoke again.

"After learning how to control my hormones….a bit….I had finally worked up the courage to ask him what was happening to him, and what he told me pissed me off."

Gary's hands had subconsciously curled into fists as the memories came back to him.

"He had told me that his father was beating him, and that I was the only person he could trust. But like always, my emotions came rushing up. I pushed him away and ran into the forest to hide my feelings. After that I hardly saw him."

Everyone was mad at Gary for what he had done to Ash, but dismissed their anger after they imagined what they would have done if they were in his shoes.

"After not seeing Ash for weeks, I decided to go to the Pokemon Center and talk to Nurse Joy about him. She explained everything to me, and I was so mad at myself for what I had done that I ran outside to find him and tell him my true feelings and help him any way I could."

Everyone was happy to hear that Gary had a change of heart, though they were curious about what Nurse Joy told him. But they decided to hold their questions, hoping that Gary would answer them somewhere during his story.

Gary read everyone's expression and let out a sigh before starting again.

"You see, Nurse Joy had told me that Ash kept going to the Pokemon Center with cuts and bruises, and she would clean them up, but then she told me something that really pissed me off." Gary paused.

"One day when Nurse Joy was fixing up an unconscious Ash, he began to sleep-talk. He said, 'I love Gary so much, I hope he finds me and helps me before I do something stupid….' After hearing that, I ran outside to look for him."

Everyone was shocked to hear Gary's past, but still held their questions and comments until he was finished.

"After I searched unsuccessfully for hours, I was about to give up, but then I found him standing on the edge of a cliff, enjoying the view. I watched him until I mustered up enough courage to talk to him, but then Ash turned around. I was shocked when I noticed that his pupils were gone, leaving the boy with cold, emotionless eyes. My heart sank after looking at him, but what completely destroyed me was that Ash raised his arms and jumped off the cliff, supposedly landing in the river below.

"The police searched everywhere, but didn't find his body. He was declared dead, and the search was called off. After that, I was really messed up, I'm still trying to put my emotions back together as we speak. Four years later, I finally felt normal again; everything was going well and I met all of you, but the day when Ash arrived in class, I froze, knowing that my love was still alive. But he was a different person."

Gary finished his story and waited for the responses of his friends, but they remained silent. Everyone wore a different expression, each trying to put all of the pieces of the story together before voicing their opinions.

Daisy was eavesdropping outside the door, against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest, and all she could say after everything she heard was, "I can't believe Gary went through all that. What do I do to help him? Please Kami, give me a sign!"

She got up and went to her room to figure out what to do next.


	6. Secrets

Well after a long time i finally got up from my lazy ass and started a new chapter for everyone. I would like to thank the one reader who reviewed to every chapter and was the one who encouraged me to continue this story.......and that reader is BichejoLostWing. This reader was the only one to give me an idea and i took it.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

A Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Secrets

"Where am I? Why is everything dark?"

Looking around and seeing only pitch darkness, the lanky, raven-haired boy eventually gave up his search for life, knowing it would be fruitless from his many previous attempts.

Minutes passed as the boy floated through nothingness, the little sanity he had left dwindling down to a tiny string before finally snapping.

"**Come on, you should know this place.**"

The boy spun around, startled by the first voice he'd heard in what seemed like an eternity. The voice sounded like his own, but with a deep, even ominous tone. Searching once more through the darkness for the source of the voice was again useless.

"**What's wrong? Scared?**"

"Maybe...."

"**Don't be! I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted to see how my past self was doing.**"

"What do you mean 'past self'?"

"**Don't you remember? You gave me control after the day when you finally lost it.**"

"What are you talking about? Why is it dark in here? Where is everyone? Where is Gary?!"

"**All in due time...**"

The voice faded into a deep chuckling that frightened the boy. He tried piecing together the information that the voice told him, hoping to figure out what was happening, but nothing made sense. As the boy was immersed in his pondering, a light shone behind him, knocking him back. The boy got up, turned around, and came face to face with a TV screen.

It was thin and bright theater screen. As the boy examined it, it started to play a movie that he just wasn't prepared for.

* * *

"See ya guys! And thanks for listening to my story. I feel better now that I've explained everything."

"Its alright. Besides, now that we know what we're facing, maybe we can change everyone's lives!"

"Yea, you're right! Well, see you all in school tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

An auburn-haired boy waved as his friends left his home, but as soon as they were out of sight, a hand grabbed the boy's shoulder, pulling him back. The boy shook, shutting his eyes tightly as he waited for something to happen, only relaxing after hearing the voice of whoever was holding him.

"I see your friends left," his sister said.

"Yea! They helped me a lot, so maybe now I can relax."

"Gary, we need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

Daisy started crying before pulling Gary into a tight hug. Despite his surprise, Gary held her until she was calm enough to speak.

"I don't wanna lie to you, so I'll just come out and say it. I overheard you and your friends talking, and I think it's time for you to know the reason why our parents left you in my care."

As Daisy spoke, Gary could only stand there in shock, this being the first time he had ever heard his sister mention that. He knew he would have to mentally prepare himself for his sister's story, but as usual, fate just wasn't on Gary's side.

* * *

_A small boy with auburn hair entered the living room, looking for something and quickly finding it. There was a woman with long brown hair sitting on the couch sewing clothes, her attention soon being drawn to a small hand pulling on the hem of her dress. _

_"What is it, Gary?" _

_He had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but he, like most children, went to a parent when he needed help. He did not, however, know that his simple question would end up ruining him. _

_"Mommy, I need help!" _

_"With what, dear?" _

_"Well, I kind of like our neighbors." _

_"So do I. The Ketchum family is nice, and makes for very good neighbors." _

_"Nooo, what I mean is that I really like Ash Ketchum." _

_As the small boy shared his innermost feelings, his mother set down her sewing needle and cloth, stood up, and walked into the kitchen to talk to her husband, the boy following all the way. _

_"Honey, I need to talk to you." _

_"What is it, dear?" _

_She pulled the boy's father into a corner and spoke in hushed voices as a young girl with her mother's hair walked into the room and played with the little boy, who still waited for his parents to return and talk to him. _

_The two children had fun until their father walked over to them and spoke. _

_"Gary, go to your room, we need to talk to your sister." _

_"Ok daddy." _

_The boy headed for the staircase, but was just too curious for his own good. He turned and hid behind the arch that connected the living room and kitchen, overhearing his family's conversation and quickly realizing what a big mistake he'd made. _

_"Daisy, we're going to go away for a while, and we want you and Gary to live with Grandpa Oak." _

_"But why, Daddy?" _

_"Well, we need to get away real quick since urgent business appeared at the office, and I need your mother there with me so she can help me work on the project." _

_"Ok..." _

_The parents walked away, unaware that Daisy could hear the last piece of the conversation that her mother wanted to keep between her husband and herself. _

_"We need to get away from that wretched child for good." _

_"I agree!" _

_Daisy's was disgusted, but Gary had already gone upstairs, thinking the conversation was over, unaware that tomorrow would be a day of great sadness for him. _

* * *

"Our parents left because they didn't want to raise a gay son, so I took it upon myself to care for you the way a real mother would while still acting like a sister."

"You mean...all this time...they hated me just because I liked Ash?"

"I hate to say it, but yes, that's the truth."

After talking for awhile about the parts of his past he wasn't aware of, Gary decided to go to bed and collect his thoughts about the day's events. An hour passed before he finally fell asleep, unaware of the dark figured that stood next to the bed a short time after.

"How sweet! Who would have thought that Gary had a crush on me. Too bad it's too late!"

The figure climbed out Gary's window, leaving behind nothing but an eerie cackle.

* * *

I would like to note that the reason i wrote one chapter is because i have to go to the public library just to write this story since my home computer is down but my big bro got the piece and it will be up as soon as it comes (i hope. he is lazy so who knos how fast he'll fix it lol). Sorry if this chapter is not to your liking i was stuck and didnt kno what to do for this chapter. Well please R&R, leave questions, or ideas just leave me something except flames. I'll be waiting for everyones opinion and helpful ideas that might make this story more interesting for u and im mainly talking to u BichejoLostWing. :)

Well better go my friend is hitting me with crates of yellow citrus fruits. I think she is trying to hint me something.

See U all in the next chapter


	7. Gary's Love Might Still Be There

Well everyone im bak and have decided to give you all a new chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their support since many ppl have read and liked my story. i would like to apoligize to everyone if this chapter is short but i hope it was to everyone's liking. For one part of this story you might want to listen to this song while reading (/watch?v=6UmVaVupxJ4), Now for everyone here is the chapter for your enjoyment.

One more thing: the last chapter was a Side Chapter that way the story will be longer plus i had no idea of what to do, but i will notify you all if the chapter is a Side or not.

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way possible

* * *

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Gary's Love Might Still Be There

"Today, we are going to start reviewing for our midterm exams, and afterward we will hold a Pokemon tournament for those who think they can go up against the teachers. All students who pass the midterms can participate."

"Wicked!"

"Sweet!"

Many of the students cheered at the special announcement and quickly got into groups to start study for the exams, wanting to battle against the teachers and show them how strong they raised their Pokemon. Everyone was chatting away with big smiles on their faces, except for the group of five friends that knew something needed to be taken care of before someone else got hurt - or worse.

It had been a week since this group became aware of Ash's actions. They kept him under surveillance during every possible opportunity, trying to be as sneaky as possible so the raven-haired boy wouldn't catch on to them and kill them on the spot, but luck was on their side and they were never caught. Although they had been spying for a while, every lead they got came up empty, and they were getting desperate and disappointed after finding nothing to use to put a stop to Ash's plans.

It was lunch, and this group was in their usual spot on the roof. Everyone was eating peacefully, Togepi asleep in Misty's lap until she finally spoke up.

"I can't believe we have nothing, again."

"We have to keep doing this! That way we save everyone. Or would you have everyone die by his hands?"

"Brock, that was uncalled for!"

"But Dawn……."

"No buts!"

"Everyone shut up for a minute!"

"………………….."

Everyone looked up at Gary, unused to the persona he now put up. He had changed drastically ever since they saw him again at school. He now did his school work diligently instead of lazing around, would sometimes talk back to the teachers if they got onto him, and got easily worked up over every little thing involving Ash.

Gary stared at everyone.

"Sorry, everyone. It's just that I finally found out the real reason why my parents left me in my sister's care."

"Wow, this is the first time we've heard about your parents in a while," said the bluenette of the group.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Come on Gary, we're friends! No harm done."

She gave him a warm smile that faded quickly into an emotionless mask.

"We just need to find out what he's planning so we can stop him before anyone else meets with the same fate as Todd."

_prowa jai kloua….  
(because my heart fears)_

kloua wa ther jah thingh kanh jak bpai  
(fear that you will break us apart)

leum khonh thih khery bok rakh  
(forgettin' whom you've told you love)

Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the music. Gary was the only one who sat still, eyes open in shock, reminiscing about the only person who sang like that, with such a sad-sounding tune.

_jomh you kabh dtoua eng  
(complaining I'm stuck alone…)_

dtit you kabh weia  
(only stuck with time)

thamh mal ther mal ma  
(why won't you come forth?)

ther hay bpai nan leua kern  
(you've been gone for awhile)

yangh my khonh thi khoy you  
(there's still someone who waits for you)

vanh lae kheun fao mong ma  
(day and night I wait through)

khrai thamh hai ther hang hern  
(who made you stray from me?)

phan bpai dtae lae vanh  
(as the days pass by)

koh yangh vanh nai jai  
(in heart there's still that day)

wa manh kerd aria  
(that wonders what went by)

kabh rakh thih ther hai ma  
(with the loving that you gave?)

ther yangh rakh chanh reu bpio  
(you still love me or not?)

Ther my khrai samkhanh koua  
(who's important that you've got?)

phieng khae khit yangh bpouad rao  
(just… to.. think only hurts)

prowa jai kloua…  
('cause my heart fears…)

kloua wa ther jah thingh kanh jak bpai  
(fear that you will break us apart)

leum khonh thih khery bok rakh kanh  
(forgettin' whom you've told you've once loved)

leum thouk thouk yang…  
(forgettin' everything…)

manhy one la lae sabsonh  
(it's already weak and confused)

After searching for a bit, the group finally found where the song was coming from. Everyone watched the lanky raven-haired boy in shock as he sat on one of the school's towers, looking to the sky while singing forlornly

_jah dtongh thamh yangh nagai  
(what'll I have to do…)_

khouam eudh adh nai jai  
(this frustration in my heart)

thih chanh thonh ma dtangh nan  
(that I've held in for so long?)

khonh dy dy thih khery houang  
(a good one that once cared for me)

nan vanh bpai yingh klai hang  
(longer you're gone you get further from me…)

phieng khit nam dta koh lai  
(just… to… think causes tears)

jai kloua…  
(heart fears…)

kloua wa ther jah thingh kanh jak bpai  
(fear that you will break us apart)

leum khonh thih khery bok rakh kanh  
(forgettin' whom you've told you've once loved)

leum thouk thouk yang…  
(forgettin' everything…)

manh one la lae sabsonh  
(it's already weak and confused)

The group sat, eyes closed, as they listened to the sad song that Ash was singing, but only Gary shed tears. As Ash continued looking at the sky, he allowed himself to shed only one tear before looking down at the group of friends, who swore they could feel the immense sadness in his eyes. But before they could even react, Ash disappeared leaving a swirl of fallen leaves in his place.

Once the group calmed their emotions, everyone turned to Gary, immediately freezing as they saw his eyes pouring like waterfalls.

The only thing they could understand over his hiccuping was, "The Ash I loved is somewhere in there."  
The group of kids glanced at each other before smiling and thinking that maybe, just maybe, there might be something they could do after all.

* * *

Any readers here that know how to make good youtube music videos; it would be really cool if you can make the song used in the story into a AshxGary music video. it would love it to pieces.

Plz someone make this if they can.


	8. Ash's Realization

Well it took awhile but im finaly back and am now giving all my readers a new chapter. This Chapter is dedicated to you all for all the reviews you have given and to those who favored my story. The reason it took so long was that my friend/editor takes awhile to edit but when she does she does great work (she makes my chapters come out a lot better). I originally had planned to give you all more chapters but i have hit a writers block after this.

On another note: to those who participated in 'How Ash can do the things he does' lets just say that there is no right or wrong answer since all your ideas are possibilities, but i would like to thank everyone who gave there idea. I myself would not have thought of those.

From now on i will stop putting up the line 'i dont own pokemon' you all already know who pokemon belongs to.

I will do my best to write another chapter as fast as possible so keep an eye out for updates.

anyway before i bore you to death........

ON WITH THE STORY :!

* * *

Ash's Realization

The wide theater screen displayed various horrifying scenes at an rapid pace, showing a certain raven-haired boy what he had done to countless people over time. All Ash could do was shake and clutch his head before releasing a loud prolonged scream as he witnessed what he had done.

After countless scenes, the screen vanished, leaving the lanky boy to rock back and forth with his knees pulled to his chest while his eyes poured like waterfalls.

"That couldn't be me! There's no way I would do things like that! Even Pikachu changed!"

Ash kept yelling at nothing, until his mind finally couldn't take any more and the world began fading away. As his head hit the invisible ground, all he could say before losing it completely was

"What..... have I...... become?"

Time passed him by as the young boy floated through nothingness, tears still running down his cheeks, body twisting and turning as his newly-accumulated memories flooded his mind. His whimpering echoed throughout the void. The boy couldn't take it; he wanted his life to end, but knew the damage he had done wouldn't just vanish along with him. Ash knew that he was nowhere, and that his body was floating, but for some reason he could tell that he had stopped, and was now laying on something soft.

Brown eyes fluttered open as the raven-haired boy sat up and rubbed his temples in an attempt to clear his mind. After focusing a bit, he was able to push all his pain to one side of his mind where he would be able to ignore it, a difficult feat for one who typically only focused on battling or eating. He knew something was different about him, but he put those thoughts aside as well as he stood up and dusted off his already clean clothes.

Satisfied, he finally looked up and immediately took a step back from what was in front of him, eyes widening. In front of the young boy was a simple pond with a small waterfall trickling in a corner. Surrounded by tall trees and lush grass, Pokemon were at the pond's edge sipping up the refreshing liquid or napping under the moonlight. This would have been a peaceful sight if it wasn't for the fact that the pond's water was black, the trees were dead, the grass and moon were red, and the Pokemon were nothing but bones and shredded pieces of flesh.

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing; what was this place and why was it so twisted?

His mind formed countless questions as he stared at the scene before him, but it was halted as bubbles had begun forming in the middle of the pond. The first thing he saw emerge was round, and as it came closer to the surface, he was ably to identify it as a human being. But something wasn't right about this figure. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist but was tied at the end to form a small ponytail, wore a plain white dress that ended at the knees, and was bare-foot as she walked on the water's surface. On her back were two long black wings that uncurled themselves slowly.

The figure continued its slow advance until it was standing in front of Ash, showing a small small and laughing quietly.

For some reason this figure reminded the raven-haired boy of someone, and after pondering it for awhile his mouth fell open and he fell immediately to his knees. While on the ground, his eyes were wide open and he pointed at the figure, trying his best to speak and failing before finally shaking his head and gasping out..........."MOM!?"

The figure closed its eyes and laughed before bending over the boy and pecking him on his nose.

The two stayed like that for awhile before the figure stood back up and went to the water's edge. She seemed to hum something before turning around and speaking for the first time.

"Sorry Ashy-boy, but I am not your mother....at least not technically."

The woman's voice sounded angelic, but Ash could hear a small amount of his mother's voice in it as well. A pregnant silence fell over the two, eventually causing Ash to stand up and speak.

"Then, if you're not my mother, who are you? And what is this place?"

The woman started to hum again. This time Ash recognized the song, but couldn't quite put his finger on how. While Ash was pondering, he didn't hear the woman speak, but was brought back to reality after being hit in the back of his head. The figured chuckled before giving the boy a serious face.

"This, Ash, is your mind."

"My......Mind?"

Now Ash was definitely confused.

"Come on, you should know this place."

He did feel that this place looked familiar, after all....

"Yes," she released another breath before continuing, "Everything you see now was once full of life, but that all changed after that disturbing event."

Ash felt like fainting, but he needed answers.

"What do you mean, 'that certain event'? And why did everything die?"

"Everything was peaceful here: the grass and trees were a healthy green, the water was blue and clear, the moon was bright and gave off the most luminous light ever seen, and the Pokemon and I loved it here. But after that event, the moon dimmed and turned red, the waterfall poured black water that caused the grass to grow red and the trees to die, and soon after that, the Pokemon lost all their forms and became the beings you see now. Come on, you should remember what it was like before all this happened. You used to play here a lot."

Ash couldn't believe it; this place transformed into this all due to one event? After focusing a bit, he suddenly remembered, as if a thick fog had been lifted from his mind.

"I remember now! This place was beautiful and I came here every time something bad happened to escape all the pain I went through! But for some reason I hardly remember you.....?"

"Yes, it's true. This was your sanctuary and I am a bit saddened you don't remember me, but it is not your fault. Sit down here while I explain a few things."

The woman sat down and patted the grass next to her. At first he was reluctant to go, but Ash made his way over to her none the less and sat down where she'd indicated.

"Now, let me tell you who I am. I am a spirit you made when you were young (by the way, you named me Shana), that way when you came here, you would have to someone to play with and feel safe around. When I was created, you made me like your mother, so in a way, you were correct earlier. Anyway, I was born to protect you when your mother wasn't around and to protect this area from the darkness you also had."

All poor Ash could do was nod and listen as she told her tale.

"The reason you are here and have lost some of your memories was due to the event that made you lose yourself to your own darkness. Right now you can't remember any events that led up to the main one, but after I help you a bit you should be able to push a little amount of your darkness away and remember. But I warn you that once this happens, you might self destruct and never find happiness again."

Ash stared wide-eyed and with mouth agape; he couldn't believe it.

"Before I get back to that event, let me explain about what happened with your darkness. At first it was simple to protect this area, but after those events took place, the darkness grew stronger. When it was created, it was merely a blob. After a while, it took on the form of an infant, but it still lacked the power to beat me. As time went by, however, the dark infant turned into a small boy, and to my surprise it looked just like you. When I met this boy, I could tell that it was pure evil, but what I couldn't grasp was that you were capable of harboring it all. It started to become a hassle to fight with, since it continued to grow, but when this area changed to what it is now, that small boy had turned out to look exactly as you are now, and the first time I saw him, I knew that there was a chance I would fail."

As Shana continued her tale, the raven-haired boy only cried as he realized that he was the reason this once-beautiful area had become so warped.

"I met the dark you right here. At first we just stared at each other, but to my surprise it just smiled when I warned it to leave."

_"Get out of here now, before the master comes back."_

_The figure in front of her merely laughed murderously before snapping its fingers._

_"What are you doi--AAAAHHHHH!"_

_Shana looked down and saw black chains at her feet. They quickly moved upwards, and before she could do anything she was caught._

_"As you can see, you are no match for me now. As for your master....I will be him soon enough."_

_With that said, the dark boy left, but not before trapping Shana in a small black sphere and sending it to the bottom of the pond for an eternity of sleep._

_"Now that she's gone, it's time to take my rightful place."_

"I was in that sphere for a long time, but what the dark one didn't know was that you would awaken and, which in turn released me. Now I think it's time to tell you why you are here: as you can guess, the dark one succeeded in taking over your mind, but you have the power to push him back into his cage and put a stop to his evil plan to take full control over you. In order for that to happen, we need you to unlock the powers you carry within you, though I'm sorry to say that I don't know how to unlock them, and until you do I can't help you."

With that said, she looked up at the blood moon while humming a small tune. Next to her was her master, shaking and surprised. Ash couldn't believe what he heard, and if he didn't unlock his powers soon, something horrible was going to happen.

"Quick question."

"Yes?"

"In order for him to take control over my body, what does he need to do?"

Shana immediately tensed and shivered; Ash knew that her answer was going to be horrible, but what he didn't know was that her answer would destroy his world.

"Are you sure you want to know that information?"

Shana was trying her best to change his mind since the answer was indeed going to ruin him forever.

"Yes!"

"He has to kill your true happiness."

Ash didn't understand, and he knew she did that on purpose.

"Simple terms!"

"Fine, he has to kill your true love, so in other words his target is......"

She hesitated; she didn't want to tell him this.

"TELL ME!"

"Gary."

With that said, the land shook as he stared at her blankly; he wasn't expecting this. His first and only friend/love was going to die because of his darkness. He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth while finally releasing the tears he'd fought so hard to hold back. Shana felt sorry for her master, and as a motherly reflex she pulled him into a hug and hummed quietly to calm him down.

Ash was still shaking in her arms, but as soon as he heard that tune he froze; he finally remembered why it sounded so familiar. When he was young, his mother would come in to his room and sing him to sleep. Even though the song was sad, he still loved it. As his memories flooded back, he immediately started to sing the sad song his mother had.

As Ash's song filled the void, a loud voice was heard.

**"What is happening?"**

"Hmm, seems like he unlocked his powers."

Shana gave a small smile as she looked at her young master.

As Ash sung, he soon found himself back in his own body, wind rushing through his hair and hitting his face as he sat on top of a tower. When he looked down, he finally got to see his love again. Gary was staring at him as tears fell down his face, but sadly it didn't last long as he felt himself being pulled back into the void. Before leaving he released a small tear as his song finally ended and he was gone yet again.

* * *

Now if you read my upper notice then you know that i am now stuck; so if you all have ideas that you want to be written then let me know and i will happily accept them. i really need help since nothing is coming up. Also if you want my idea on how Ash can do these things then let me know in your reviews.

R&R and enjoy


	9. Little Info on Ash' Past

First off i would like to thank my reviewers and major thx for one of their idea that is in this new chapter. Second, im sorry that i keep braking my promises of updating more frequently, but i will do my best not to wait to long. Turns out that i don't want this story to end, but that would be to cruel so it will be complete no matter what.

Plz enjoy.

* * *

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Little Info on Ash's Past

Time seemed non-existent as the small group of friends stood there listening to the forlorn song. They could feel the sadness surround the area as the raven-haired boy sang. Each child was affected in different ways, but were hardly noticeable except for the auburn-haired child, who showed no end to the tears that rolled down his cheeks. The song seemed to go on forever for them, but like most things the song stopped and then silence reigned. Each member of the small group looked up at the figure above the school tower and as surprised as the lone figure shed one tear before dissolving into nothing.

Everyone had ideas and assumptions running through their heads, but all Gary could do was remember all the times he and his best friend/lover had when they were kids. Even though those memories were positive ones, his happiness was dashed away as his thoughts gravitated to darker memories that reminded him of his fated one's supposed death. When each member came to agreements with their ideas, they looked to their oldest member as he reminisced, forgetting that school was still going, but was immediately brought back to reality as the school bell rang, notifying everyone that lunch was now over.

The group went around, picking up their lunch boxes and trash while Gary wiped his tears away, hoping that his eyes would quickly return to their original color and not stay red for very long, as it would give the other students ideas he wished for them not to form.

After the freeze in time, the children went to class, but while school was running its normal course, the rumor of the new kid disappearing during lunch was spreading, since he always showed up for school. Gary and his friends were curios as to why he was gone, but they knew that if the raven-haired boy wanted people to know where he was, he would see that they did.

School had finally ended, and the students were being released. The group of five were the first ones out and were heading to their destination immediately, that way they could discuss their thoughts with each other.

Daisy was in the front yard sweeping while enjoying the beautiful day, but soon enough she started to hear the footsteps of her brother and friends coming down the sidewalk. Now she would have greeted them as usual, but today was different as the group just gave her a quick hello and went straight up to Gary's room. Being an older sibling, Daisy knew that something was not right and came to the conclusion that she should participate in the conversation she knew they were going to have.

As they entered the room, they dropped their bags and made sure to shut all the windows and pull the curtains to make sure that their discussion was kept secret. They formed their misshapen circle, but before they could talk, the auburn-haired boy's sister came in and pulled up a chair and sat. They just stared at her as she sat there with a small smile on her face, but none of them could think of why she was there. Gary was the first and only one whose curiosity reached its maximum level and finally asked why his sister was here.

"Ugh, Daisy what are you doing?"

"I'm here to be part of your discussion about Ash."

"How did you come to the conclusion that we were going to talk about him?"

"Two reasons: First, I have as much right to be here as anyone else, and like you all, I'm in this as well due to the fact that Gary is my younger brother, and being his mother/older sister, I have to take care of him. Also, after eavesdropping on the small get together last time, it turns out that I have the same dilemma as well.

"Second, I have a little bit of information on the boy's past and would like to tell you all. Mainly Gary since they are lovers, and yes Gary, I knew that your crush was actually love before you."

Everyone in the room couldn't hold back their laughter, and Daisy let out a small giggle as the second-oldest member of the group turned beet red. The laughing came to stop after Gary cleared his throat and all that was left of his blush was a slight redness on top of his cheeks.

"Anyway, thank you sis. We need all the help we can get."

"No problem."

"Now lets continue where we left off."

The Group immediately became serious as they were forming speeches in their minds, but even after all the brainstorming, none of them had the will to state theirs.

"Anyone?"

Daisy was the first to speak.

"Well, since no one seems to want to go, I will."

This caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"As you know, Ash and Gary were best friends when they were younger, but as fate would have it, Gary inherited our parents stubbornness and pushed him away. To top it off, he decided to leave, hoping that his crush would dissolve."

"HEY!!"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, what he didn't know was that Ash tried to follow him and also chose to become a trainer."

This made everyone's mind come to a complete stop since they already knew about the first part from Gary telling them, but this new information had caught them off guard.

"The day Gary left town, Ash wanted to join, but all the starter pokemon were taken so he couldn't go. He was very disappointed, but something didn't fit; it seemed more like he wanted to get away from home, but I couldn't tell since his mask was well-placed. Now before I continue on, Gary can I tell them?"

As those words were mentioned, everyone turned to face the auburn-haired boy in question, wondering what Daisy meant. At first, Gary didn't know either, but after looking in her eyes for a quick second, he read her face and knew instantly what she was talking about, but something was wrong. _'How does she know about that place? We never told anyone about it!'_

"I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Alright, as I was saying, after an hour passed, his family and grandpa couldn't find the young boy, so they all gave up their search, except for me who knew the two boys' favorite places. When I finally got to the last location, I found him, but something was wrong."

Her once happy and calm face flashed through a several emotions before settling itself on sadness, anger, and worry. When her face stopped, she gave Gary a cold stare that was very noticeable.

"The young dear was crying his eyes out, and never once had I seen him cry. I knew that if I approached him now, he would run off, so I decided to wait for him to calm down before making my presence known. After a few minutes of him crying, he pulled out something from his pocket, but I couldn't tell what it was from the distance. It seemed that he was debating something and a few seconds later he came to a conclusion.

"What happened next scared the life out of me: he brought up his arms and out of nowhere he dragged one arm over the other, and soon I could smell copper in the air. After walking a bit closer, I noticed he cut his wrist. Fearing for his life, I ran up to him and pulled him into a hug that startled him at first, but finally he hugged me back and resumed crying. When he calmed down once again, I asked him why he did that.

"He told me that Gary didn't tell him he was leaving, and only found out from the talk that went through the town. The boy also said that due to this he told his family that he wanted to become a trainer as well, but he never told me their answer. He also said that this was his first time cutting himself and that he did it because of his sadness."

When she said this bit of information, everyone gave Gary an angry stare, and all the boy could do was look at his feet as tears fell from his eyes while hiccuping 'sorry' and 'its all my fault'.

"After talking to me, he was finally stable enough to make it home, but I knew that he only told me half the truth to everything."

Daisy finally finished her tale, which also ended her stare. Everyone watched as the second-eldest of the group pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on them while crying. This was one of the saddest moments that any one of them had seen; they knew that they couldn't stay angry with him. After silenced reigned in the room, it was broken by Dawn.

"Gary?"

The boy in question only moved his head to the side.

"It seems we all agree that what you did was wrong, but we also know that you had your reasons."

As she said this, she slowly approached him and gently rubbed his back to calm him down. Once again, no one could talk as they all sat there staring at the hunched and crying form of their leader. If one looked out the window, they could tell that it was close to night as stars were appearing on the darkening blanket of the sky, and that down on the ground in front of the Oaks' home was a dark figure staring at the light emanating from the top floor bedroom.

Finally, after calming down the leader, it was time for everyone to tell each other of their ideas. May was the first one to speak as she laid Togepi on her lap to rest.

"I think that if we can get Ash captured, we can get Gary to talk some sense into him. Maybe if Gary explained himself and told him that he loved him, Ash would stop and see what he has done."

Everyone in the room pondered this thought as they looked at the pros and cons. They knew that it was risky and may fail, but they kept it in their minds as a last resort. The next one to speak was Brock.

"Not to be rude, but I think we should capture him and take him to officer Jenny."

Gary looked at him with disbelief and anger.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE DO THAT!?"

Even though Gary was shouting, Brock kept a straight face and explained that Ash already killed someone, and that they might take him to a therapist and get him to work everything out to where he is stable enough to be in public. This had calmed down Gary, but he still kept a small bit of anger with him. Before anyone else could go next, the lights started to flicker and soon they were surrounded in complete darkness. Before they could do or say anything, the lights turned back on and to everyone's surprise, Ash was in the middle of the circle, staring at Gary.

"Hello. It's been a while, Gary."

All the auburn haired boy could do was blink as he stared into the faces of his lover and his pikachu. No one moved or spoke as they all stared at Ash. A pregnant silence enveloped the room as the two lovers stared into each other's eyes. After minutes passes, Ash was the first to move and to everyone's surprise, he pulled Gary into a hug and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Gary."

Gary was speechless. Never had this come into anyone's mind as a possibility, but they were relieved as they saw Gary return the hug and cry with the lanky boy. Everyone was so wrapped in the emotions that emanated from the boys that they missed the subtle sight of Ash pulling out a knife from his sleeve, except Daisy who knew that this was way too easy.

"GARY!!"

Daisy knew that she had to act fast; with that thought, she jumped from her chair and tried to stop the event that was about to take place. Everything froze as Daisy made her way to her little brother, but at the rate she was going she knew she wasn't going to make it. What everyone didn't know, including Ash, was that someone was looking over the whole scene, and with their power, they helped Daisy reach the two just in time to stop the knife from hitting anything fatal in Gary's body. At this, everyone's face expression turned to one in horror as they saw Daisy push Ash, as he stabbed Gary in the back. Everyone in the room just stood there, frozen in time; they didn't even try to stop Ash from escaping, as they saw Daisy cradling Gary, crying.

Brock was the first one to snap out of it and rushed to his friend's aid, since he had training in this part of the medical field.

"The cut isn't deep and from the looks of it, it didn't do much. SOMEONE GET ME A FIRST AID KIT NOW!!"

With that said, May was the first out the door and into the restroom across the hall, looking for the kit that would help her friend. After searching for a minute, May came back into the room and gave Brock the first aid kit. Once the wound was clean and bandaged, they all asked if they could spend the night to keep and eye on their friend. Of course Daisy said yes.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and hopefully as you read this, the new chapter should be in the works. Plz read and review as they will help me (sad to say) speed up the process. Give your ideas as well :D


	10. Angel

I'm sorry that this chapter if very short, but it has been awhile so i did this to get the juices flowing and get back in the mood. Even though i don't update fast i promise you that this story will get done no matter what so please be patient with me.

* * *

_**Where am I?**_

"_Come on Ash keep trying!"_

_**Ash?**_

"_I'm trying but I can't get it!"_

_**Ash!? Ash!**_

"_Huh? Shana did you hear something?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I heard someone calling my name."_

_**Ash! Its me Gary!**_

"_There it is again."_

_**Ash I love you! Please help me!**_

"_The voice sounds familiar."_

"_Just ignore it Ash."_

"_But..."_

"_No 'buts'! We need you to get ready."_

"_I understand."_

_**No Ash! Ple...se...he...p.....e!

* * *

**_

The dark, star covered, blanket resting about the damp green landscape was shrouding everything in darkness, and the only source for light were the stars and moon that shined brightly over the houses of pallet town. In one particular house lied a restless teen mumbling in his sleep as he nursed a stab wound on his back.

"Will my little brother be ok Brock?"

"He will be fine, but he needs rest. Today was shocking so I think we should all rest as well."

"I still can't believe Ash did that."

"I know Misty, but there is nothing we can do now."

"Still Brock! I feel so helpless right now. I should have seen it coming, but I really thought and hoped that Ash was fine; that maybe he heard us and changed."

"I know what you mean, but we should be grateful that Daisy got to them in time to stop the assassination of our friend."

"Daisy, how did you make it to them in time though?"

"To be honest Misty, I wasn't. From the time I jumped from the chair the knife was already close to his skin so in honest we might have lost him tonight."

Everyone looked over to the auburn-haired teen that was twisting and turning in his bed while letting small droplets of tears roll down his cheek. The light from the hallway was enough to show the faces of everyone in the room; they all had red streaks down their cheeks that is proof they had cried a bit themselves from the guilt and sadness they felt this dark night.

"I don't think I've ever seen him cry this much."

"None of us have Dawn, but I still have a feeling that something is off though; like there is someone else in the problem then just us."

"I have to agree with May on this."

"What do you mean Daisy?"

"Well, like we were speaking before, I couldn't have made it to them in time, but while I was in the air from my jump, the feeling of someone pushing me was known to me and that is how I got to them."

"That is a bit weird."

Everyone nodded their heads and after taking one last look at their leader did they finally leave the room, shutting the door, and head down to the living room, where futons were spread out for them by Daisy. If the group had stayed just a little longer they would have seen a small ball of light fly down to where it was inches from Gary's bod, before it started to release small white particles that spread all over the teen's body. After the small ball of light finished did it go to the seat next to the bed and disappear.

The house stood dark and still as the only sound that could be heard at the moment were the cries from nocturnal pokemon. The room where Gary lay was bathed in the luminescence of the moon, but after a few silent minutes, a small beam of light from the moon was positioned at the seat next to the teen's bed and slowly one could make out a figure of a woman sitting there before reaching her hand out and wiping the boy's tears away.

"I will help you Gary save your true love, but first you need to learn some of the past."

As the words left the woman's lips, her and and the auburn-haired teen was emitting a small pure white light and before anyone knew it the light had covered the whole room. As the light started to fade away the room was once again blanketed dark while bathed in the moon light, but the difference this time was that the bed of the room was now empty.

* * *

If this chapter is not to your liking then please review or pm me about it and maybe an idea you had for the chapter and i will work on it so it can become longer.


	11. Let's go on

I'm back with a new chapter!

any song used in my story(s) are not mine so i take no credit for them

forgot to mention this the first time i used a song.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

On a small hill was a body twisting and turning as if it was being tortured. The body continued to flail, as it got closer and closer to the steep decline, but just before it took the last roll, a hand reached out and grabbed the frame of the body. After getting the body and placing it down a good distance away from the decline, did the second figure get up and retreat back to a large weeping willow and sitting down at the tree's base. All that was heard was the wind breezing through the leaves of the willow and a small forlornly humming coming from the shade at its base, but as time flew did a new sound form.

"Urgh!"

The melody came slowly to a stop as the feminine shadow stood up and made its way to the body a few feet away.

"W-what happen?"

The body started to get up only to fall back down as a sharp pain ran up and down the figure's back.

"Ok ow!"

Small giggling could be heard

"Sorry about that. Forgot that traveling through time takes a toll on the body and I didn't realize that my recovery skill didn't fully heal you."

Reaching out a hand, the figure started to release a small white light and slowly traveled up the the other's body; starting with the feet.

"There you go. How do you feel now Gary?"

Getting up and doing a small stretch did Gary realize that his body was fully well and that he was naked from the waist up. This sported him a red face.

"AH! WHERE IS MY SHIRT!"

Another giggle could be heard.

"Again, sorry about that. I just decided to take you as you were, not really caring if you were decent."

"It's ok, but...who are you?"

"Why Gary, you surprise me. You don't remember your lover's own mother?"

"Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Call me Delia dear."

"Um.....o..k...."

In front of the auburn haired boy was a womanly figure that had long red-ish hair, going down to her waist only for it to be tied at the bottom and curl upwards. She was in a plain white dress that ended at her knees and behind her were big pure white angel wings. All in all, she was a very beautiful creature.

"Anyway, take this time to relax and get prepared for the emotions you're about to go through."

"What do you mean?"

"You will soon see."

The two just stood there, one with a small sad smile, while the other sported a confused look before turning around and going to the cliff's edge.

"Isn't that Pallet Town?"

Out across the open space lied a small town made out of one to two story buildings, on the far side of town the water was sparkling clearly, and a small distance away from everything could you see the big red building that his grandpa worked at.

"Yes it is, but just to answer the question you are about to ask, we're in the past."

"Come again?"

"Sweety, this is the past. I'm here to show you something about my poor Ash, and hopefully this will help you understand his situation."

Grabbing the poor boy and releasing a bit of her power, did she teleport him to the lakes edge.

"What are we doi...."

Putting a finger to his lips to silent him, and getting the desired affect, did Delia point ahead of them, where in that general direction, two small boys were playing in the water. Looking to where she pointed, his eyes widen and his mouth fell open due to shock.

"Bet I can swim faster than you Ash!"

"No way Gary!"

"Race you then."

"Fine!"

All the poor teen could do was stand there in shock as he watched one of his favorite memories play out in front of him. This was the day that the two were wondering outside town trying to find something to do with their time on the hot day, when they crashed into each other. Tossing ideas around did the two finally agree to go swimming and by the time they finished it was around sunset.

"I remember this."

"Oh my Ash was so kawaii back then. It's a good thing that he really enjoyed these times, since soon he will have to face his father."

"I know what you mean. After coming back from my journey did I realize that he was getting beaten."

"Honey, it goes deeper than that."

"Huh?"

"All in due time."

After finished their small talk did they return their attention back on the small boys.

_**(A/N: this is in chapter 2 so you can skip this if you want.)**_

"WAIT! PLEASE, GARY, DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

"WHAT'S WRONG? CAN'T KEEP UP, WIDDLE BABY?" replied the 7-year-old Gary.

Ash was running after Gary, who only kept walking, laughing at the small boy who desperately tried to his best to catch up to him. The young boy kept tripping and crying - he just couldn't keep up.

The younger boy curled up in the fetal position and let his tears roll down his face, hitting the grass below him.

Gary noticed this and started walking slowly towards the boy, the slightest hint of guilt showing on his face. He sat next to the crying boy, trying his best to stop him from crying and failing.

All he could do now was pull the young boy, who was sobbing and hiccupping with grief, to his chest and wrap him in a hug, hoping to calm him down.

The tears and choking started to subside as the two boys continued their embrace.

The younger finally quieted and looked up to Gary, whispering, "Thank you."

At those words, the 7-year-old pushed the smaller boy away, only to hide the fact that he was now blushing heavily.

The smaller boy laughed as he noticed Gary's face, and at this, Gary had gotten up and started to walk away. The younger boy stopped as he noticed the other walking away, got up, dusted himself off, and began running towards Gary, who broke into a full sprint at the sound of the other boy following him.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LAUGHING AT ME, ASH!"

The two boys chased each other all the way home.

_**(A/N: end of reference)**_

Following the small boys, they got to the intersection where the two boys separated.

"Bye Ash! See you tomorrow!"

"Alright!"

Waving each other off did each little boy head their own way.

"Ok now is one of the first emotional pain that you are about to face, so I hope you're ready."

Gulping down a lump in his throat, did the auburn hair teen nod his head. As they followed the child Ash, Gary couldn't help have his mind wander a bit.

_'What is she going to show me?'_

_**'How about you stay focused?'**_

_'I can't help it if my mind wanders.'_

_**'Yes you can.'**_

_'Nope'_

_**'Yes'**_

_'Nope'_

_**'Yes'**_

_'Oh great! Now I'm fighting with myself."_

_**'And losing badly.'**_

_'Shut it'_

_**'Focus damn it!'**_

_'Fine'_

Coming back to his sense did he realize that they were finally at the Ketchum house, but what he was about to witness was something he could have lived without.

"Mama I'm home!"

Inside the house was deadly quiet. There was no sound that could be heard except the ticking from the Marill clock that hung on the wall.

"Mama?"

Taking off his shoes, the small boy walked inside only to fall back on his butt, as he was now facing the beaten form of his mother, who was laying on the couch.

"Mama!"

"Shut it you worthless piece of shit!"

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was a tall tan man with raven hair. The man's face was stern and showed mass amounts of hatred, he was dressed in a black short sleeve shirt, wore dark blue jeans, and black boots. The small boy couldn't help but shiver in the presence of his father.

"What have I told you about yelling in the house!"

With that said, the man reached down and pick up the small boy from the collar and throwing him into the wall with all his force.

"I have told you many times not to yell!"

The man made his way to the small frame on the floor before releasing a harsh kick to Ash's stomach. After a few good kicks did the man, once again, lift the child up and rapidly punch the poor boy; he would have continued his hits if his beaten wife hadn't stopped him. Taken back by did this did the man release the child and back hand his wife.

"Stupid bitch!"

With that said did the man walk to the front door, put on his coat, and leave the house. The house was once again quiet as the only sound that could be heard was the small cries from the child that lay in his own blood.

"M-my poor baby."

The woman managed to stand up and make her way to the small child. Carefully lifting him up, she carried him up the stairs and into his room where she treated his wounds.

"I'm so sorry Ash!"

"It's ok mama."

All the woman could do at the moment was hug her child and cry. Both cried well into the night before the child passed out into darkness, while the mother rocked her baby side to side while singing one of her sad lullaby.

_**(A/N: **japanse words** | english translation)**_

_Nani yori mo Taisetsuna_ _Itoshii Hito yo_ _Mujaki de Kegare no nai_ _Sono Egao_ _**| You are my angel**_ _**You are my everything**_ _**You mean more than anything**_ _**When I see your smile so lovely and bright**_ _**Makes the world seem right**_

_Nakimushi de Amaenbo_ _Watashi no Tenshi_ _Hayaku Ookikunatte_ _Genki ni Sodate_ _**| At times you can act like such a little boy**_ _**But in my eyes, you are the world**_ _**I wish you health and happiness for all time**_ _**And may the world be kind**_

_Kanashii toki mo_ _Kujike sou na toki mo_ _Kono uta wo Utatte_ _Akaruku Ikite hoshii_ _**| Whenever you are feeling down**_ _**Whenever you are feeling blue**_ _**All you have to do is sing this song**_ _**Remember I'll be watching over you**_

_Kibo to Isshoni_ _Aruite hoshii_ _Yume wo Wasurezuni_ _Aruite hoshii_ _**| Please grow up with hope in your heart**_ _**I will always be with you**_ _**Please go on with a dream in your heart**_ _**i will always be with you**_

After singing her song, did she finally lay her head down next to her son's and fall into the darkness with him.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar problems that you might find. If you see anything that needs fixing plz let me know.


	12. Rewrite

Majic: Thank you readers for waiting so patiently. And I would like to introduce you to my co-writer NekoDarkness!

ND: Thanks for having me here! And thanks for having me as your partner!

Majic: No problem. Glad to have you.

ND: Let's get on with story!

Majic: Who will do the disclaimer?

ND: I know just the person….. DANGER GET OVER HERE

Danger: What?

ND: *Points at story*

Danger: Gah! Not again, and no way I'm not doing it!

ND: Danger we had a deal.

Danger: Fine! Twilight Majic and NekoDarkness doesn't own Poke`mon.

Majic: Thank you! Enjoy Readers!

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: The New Student

In a secluded area lies a peaceful town. This town is surrounded by beautiful grasslands and healthy green trees that make up the small woods in the area. Connected to the town is a small part of the vast wide ocean, that gives a breathtaking sight at night, as the moon and stars are reflected off the glossy surface.

This is where our story starts; in the calming early morning time of "Pallet Town".

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"_

_(not so calming now is it? lol)_

_In a small room, a dark knife wielding silhouette slowly approached a frustrated young teen._

_"YOU KILLED EVERYONE!"_

_As the young boy looked around, he saw his dear friends and big sister dead on the ground, covered in a pool of their own blood. Just then, the dark shadow steadily walked toward the young boy while laughing deeply. An evil smirk appeared on his face._

"NOOO!" screamed the young teen, gasping for air while drenched in sweat.

It was, after all, only a dream.

After regaining composure, he turned to the pokeball alarm clock that sat on the end table next to his bed and noticed that it was blinking '04:00" He pulled his knees close to his body and rested his head on them, releasing tears that rand down his cheeks, looking similar to miniature waterfalls; trying to rid himself of the fear that haunted his dream. All he could think of were those brown emotionless eyes staring directly at him.

After getting over the traumatizing dream and forcing himself back to sleep, the day had started just like any other.

The young boy was lying in bed, trying to sleep through his alarm clock that kept buzzing, notifying him school was going to start soon. Wiping his eyes and turning the alarm off, he got up, and while heading to the door that lead to his room, he stopped in front of a mirror that was hanging on his closet door.

The young boy was at the age of sixteen. His hair was an auburn-color (In the anime his hair looks brown, but to me it's more of an auburn color) and short, but was just the right length to have it spiked. He was tall, but still short enough to look his age, and had green eyes. Around his neck hung a Chinese peace symbol, green was on one, yellow on the other. He was dressed in a black short sleeve T-shirt with purple sweatpants.

After looking himself over, he headed to the dresser and took out a white undershirt, that was soon accompanied by brown cargo pants that had the pockets on the front instead of the sides along with black silk boxers and white ankle socks. Exiting his room, he headed down the hallway to the bathroom. Putting the clothes on top of the counter, he started to shed his clothes and put them in the hamper. Walking over to the tub, he started the water while feeling the temperature as he got it to the appropriate amount of heat he wanted. As the water started to fill the tub he sat down on a stool and proceeded to rinse and clean his body. Deeming himself clean, he turned off the water and slowly sank into the steamy water.

All that could be heard were the small drips from the faucet as the teen refocused on his dream.

"Why did I dream about my friends and sister dieing? And that silhouette looked so familiar to me."

As he pondered on the subject he slowly pulled his legs to his body once again and started to cry.

"Ash, I miss you so much. If only you were here I wouldn't be feeling this way. You were my strength."

Standing up slowly, he drained the water and proceeded onto toweling himself dry and dressing for the day. After cleaning up the bathroom, he headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where he could here his sister humming while she cooked. Taking a seat, he stared at the back of his sister while waiting for her to finish breakfast.

His sister had long auburn-colored hair like him, that ended at the bra-line, while her green eyes shown care and kindness. A head band adorned her head as it kept her hair out of her face, while two long strands, that were in front of her ears, stopped a little passed her shoulders as the back was freely loose. She were a long white dress that cut off a little distance away from her ankles and a small blue jacket that stopped right at her waist. (just like any other maga/anime, they are both barefoot while wearing pink house slippers. Which reminds me, why is the slippers usually pink?)

"Good morning Gary. How did you sleep?"

"Not very well. Had a nightmare."

"Oh you poor dear. Want to talk about it?"

"Sorry sis, but I rather not."

"Ok Gary, but remember I am here to talk to."

"Thanks sis."

After the conversation finished, his sister started to put plates on the table where they then enjoyed an American breakfast. (If you don't know what that is and your American, then that is just sad.). Once the food was eaten and the plates were clean, the auburn haired boy headed to the front door, where he put on black shoes (Imagine whatever style shoe you want) and was out the door.

As he walked down the road, backpack hanging securely over his shoulders, he heard a distant cry come from the opposite direction of the way he was walking.

"GARY! WAIT UP!"

A red-headed girl shouted as she and her best friend came running down the side-walk.

"What's up?"

Gary yelled back, as the two girls came to a stop in front of him.

The first was a red-head named Misty who always held a Togepi close to her chest. Her hair was short, yet long enough to have one pony-tail sticking out from the side of her head. Her eyes were a lovely blue color. Her outfit consisted of a yellow jacket that was cut in a upside down 'V' in the front and stopped a bit above her waist, with a red shirt underneath. Yellow pants that stopped high on her thighs were worn, while her feet were covered with white socks that stopped a bit from the ankles and were underneath orange boots. Hanging on her back was a Spheal backpack.

The second was a brunette named May, who wore a red bandanna on her head. Her hair was short in the front and back, but two long pieces of hair were hanging on the sides (how does she get her hair to do that?) and ended at the top of her shoulders. The red jacket she wore had the collar popped up, with a half black circle that went down the front, rounded on top of her breasts, and went back up. Sticking from the bottom of the jack was a white shirt that went down past a little of her crotch (had no other way to put it). For some odd reason she also were dark blue biker shorts (that is what they are called right?) that stopped at the top of her knees. She were black socks and red shoes that had a white stripe go over the top of a black patch and a yellow stripe that around the shoes. She too had blue eyes. Around her waist was a yellow bag where she kept her supplies and small books.

There was a comfortable silence as they headed to school. None of them wanted to break it so all they did was smile and enjoy the warm sun that floated above them and the small breezes that would randomly pass by. They had made it to school a few minutes early and decided to chat before school started. They had decided to head to the Big tree that was at the corner of the school and sat down in the shade.

Misty was the first person to speak as she petted Togepi, who was at the moment nibbling on .a piece of poke food.

"So Gary, how is your sister doing?"

"She is doing alright. The usual"

"How is her Chancey and Clefairy?"

"They are doing all right as well. Daisy constantly grooms and takes care of them."

May was just sitting down listening to them, but decided to finally join in the conversation.

"I still can't believe she is the Spring's Pokemon Contest Grand Champion."

"Tell me about it. I didn't think she would be such a good coordinator."

As they three continued to chat, they were soon stopped when they heard a shout coming from the front gates of the school and noticed a blue-haired girl, who also wore a white bandanna on her head, running towards them while waving her hand up in the air.

As she got close, they were able to make out their friend. She too had blue eyes (has anyone else noticed that Ash's female partners all have blue eyes and wear short pants/skirts?) that matched her hair, which was done with two small strands that fell in front of her ears and stopped at her chin, with yellow clips that had the strands stay in place while the rest was pulled to the back of her head. The rest of her hair was free and loose. She had a small pink scarf around her neck. She wore a black dress that had a white 'V' in front and right before her pink skirt, it spiked around. She also had black knee high socks that were covered with knee high pink boots.

Finally reaching her destination, she rested in front of the group to catch her breath, but soon jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to realize that another one of their friends had joined them.

The young man was quite tall. He had brown-hair that was medium length and spiked. No one knew his eye color since he could seemingly see with his eye shut. He had on a black undershirt with a long sleeve orange shirt over it. The reason they could see his undershirt is because the long sleeve shirt had a deep 'V' cut in the front that stopped bellow the chest. Covering his legs were green grayish (I don't know how to describe it) cargo pants that were secured with a black belt that hung loosely from his waist around the end. His feet were covered with light brown boots.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? SCARE ME TO DEATH, BROCK!"

All Brock could do was laugh while the blue-haired girl released her steam.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you Dawn."

Of course by now everyone was laughing. Gary was the first to stop and ask Dawn what was important enough for her to sprint down to him, and at that statement, everyone had calmed down.

"Well I just heard that we're going to have a new student join us today. No one has seen him yet, but some claim that he is young and passed a few grades, so he might be in the same grade as us."

and immediately the three girls started to exchange gossip about the new student.

The bell rang shortly after. The classroom was quickly filled with students chatting and finding their seats. Soon the teacher had entered the classroom and told everyone to sit down.

Nothing was really special about the man. He was quite old, but still spry enough to teach. White hair adorned his head, while a white lab coat covered a red shirt. On his legs were brown pants that ended a little bit past his ankle where black shoes were located. His name was Professor Oak; grandfather to Daisy and Gary Oak.

After the students had taken their seats, Oak began speaking.

"Good morning class. I know that school just started this week, but today we are gong to have a new student in our class, and I would like you all to give him your utmost respect and full attention."

Gary just stared out the window, but was soon brought to full attention when he heard the name of the new student.

The new student was young compared to the others, at only fourteen. He had dark hair that seemed messy, but still suited him. Covering his torso was a black T-shirt that was a bit big on him, but were tucked into blue jeans that were also a bit big on him, making them look baggy, yet safely secured by a brown belt that hung loosely from his waist at the end. His shoes were blue and white. He had a Pikachu perched on his shoulder that seemed to mimic his expression, but what really caught the students' attention, mainly Gary's, was the fact that the new student's eyes seemed to have no pupils, leaving only brown orbs that lacked emotions.

"Well, Ash? Would you like to say a few things about yourself?"

The young boy just stood there, giving everyone an ice-cold stare as he glanced around the room. The students were a little scared as they stared back at him, but the silence was soon broken when Misty decided to speak.

"Where did you move from, Ash? Do you have a family? What are your hobbies?"

She, too, was quickly frightened when Ash turned his gaze to her and just stared blankly at her in response, until out of the blue the young boy finally gave his response.

"My previous residence was in a small town. Due to having no family members I reside by myself. I kill people."

All the students stared as he spoke. His voice sounded cold and emotionless, just as his face portrayed, but what caught people off guard and made them tremble in fear was the answer he gave to the last question. Dawn was the first one to start chuckling quietly, but soon after, everyone began laughing at the boy, thinking that he was telling a joke. But one student was still in fear, and it showed plainly on his face.

The day continued as per usual, with teachers coming in and out of classes, giving their lessons, but most of the students were more focused on the raven haired boy, who chose a seat located in the back of the class, and watched everyone with a piercing ice gaze. This had started a large amount of gossip that traveled quickly around the campus.

After the school day had finished up, the students continued to wonder about the new kid. They really didn't know much about him, except for his name, that he lived by himself, and praying that the last one was a joke, killed people for kicks; all in all he was scary to be around. They dispersed, returning to their homes or loitering about parks, except for one student, who seemed to still be in shock and fearful.

Gary was baffled, and could only stare at the raven haired boy the entire day. He didn't pay attention to anything his grandfather had said. Nothing was making sense as he watched Ash answer questions right while petting his pikachu that sat on the table. His friends were worried, but decided to hold off on questioning him. Once everyone had left the room Ash got up and, just before walking out of the classroom, gave Gary a stare that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

That night he was quiet, and his big sister was worried that something was wrong.

"Gary? Speak to me."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"..."

She kept asking Gary what happened, but was soon dismayed when he remained silent and excused himself from the table to go up stairs. Gary closed the door to his room and sat on his bed as memories flashed through his head. He trembled, and the only words that he could form in his mind before sleep took hold of him were "He's back!"

* * *

ND: Yay that was fun! We should celebrate!

Majic: But it has only been one chapter.

ND: So what! Neko Lets gets this party started!

Kon: Party?

Majic: oh no

Kon: Why didn't you invite me!

Majic: How could I, if there isn't one.

Neko: oh, my god it's HARU!

Danger: No he just has his hair style.

Neko: Crash my dreams why don't you! *Runs off and crawls in hole*

ND: Ok maybe a party wasn't a good thing right now.

Majic: Told ya. And readers don't forget to Review Please.

ND: Tell us what you think!


	13. Rewrite 2

ND: Here's the next chapter readers!

Majic: And Danger does the disclaimer!

Danger: Sorry dude, not me this time.

Majic: Then who this time? Kon?

Kon: Do what now?

ND: Nope, remember when I asked you pick a number earlier, I forgot to tell you get a prize for winning!

Majic: What did I get?

ND: You won the chance to do the disclaimer!

Majic & Kon: O.o

Majic: Really? Do I have to?

ND: Yep!

Majic: NekoDarkness and I don't own Poke'mon.

Neko: Enjoy the chapter readers!

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Memories

_The hall way was dark as Gary slowly walked down it's corridors; if it wasn't for the moonlight that came through the windows, he would be blind as a bat. Every step he took would echo off the walls and roof, giving him an eery feeling, yet he proceeded on. Slowly, the auburn haired boy started to faintly hear something splashing. As he rounded the corner, he noticed the walls of the hall were barren, except for a small red trail leading to a door that was at the end of the long corridor. Approaching the door, he noticed that the splashing sound was getting louder and a new slashing sound would follow. Once in front of the door, Gary slowly reached his hand out and opened the barrier that blocked his view from a gruesome sight. _

_"WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?"_

_Gary fell to the floor right after he open the door. In front of him were his sister and friends hanging from the roof, their blood littering the floor underneath them. Their chest and stomach were ripped open as the organs dangled from their cold lifeless body. In front of his sister though was the dark silhouette from last time. Hacking and slashing at his sister's body. Once the figured slashed one more time, he turned to the teen that was on the floor scooting away. As the shadowy figure came closer - its emotionless brown eyes started to stare him down._

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT HAVE WE EVER DONE TO YOU?"_

_The dark silhouette smirked as it licked the blood off his blades, while laughing demonically. The frustrated teen could only tremble in fear as tears ran down his blood covered face_ (he landed in blood people. What do people usually do when they land in blood? That's right! They scream at their own hand and for some odd reason smear it on their face) _, and, without even knowing, blacked out as the dark shadow continued to laugh._

Gary flew out of bed as his body trembled; beads of sweat rolling down his body to join with the soaked cover bed sheets. This had been the second time he had that nightmare, albeit it being different, it still scared him to his very core. Gary couldn't tell if this was just his subconscious being cruel to him or it being an omen of dark things to come. Looking over to his alarm, he noticed the bright blinking "05:45" and decided to try and get more sleep. As time ticked away, he tossed and turned, yet couldn't grab back onto the sweet embrace of sleep.

It had just turned "06:30" and the young teen still laid in bed, but something kept nagging him in the back of his mind. He knew that shadow figure, but couldn't put his finger on how.

_'Those eyes...they looked so familiar,'_ he pondered.

_'I know I have seen them somewhere, but where?'_

_**'Maybe you saw them on a person?'**_

_'Well of course I would see them on a person. Where else would I see them?'_

_**'No need to be sarcastic.'**_

_'Oh...Dear...Lord...'_

_**'What?'**_

_'I AM TALKING TO MYSELF!'_

_**'WHY ARE YOU YELLING?'**_

_'Do you really not see what is happening?'_

_**'Nope.'**_

_'...'_

_**'…'**_

_'I am going to stop now before I lose it.'_

_**'Alright.'**_

(Who hasn't chatted with themselves and responded back? I have and I can tell you now it's creepy in the beginning, but you get used to it)

Stepping back into reality, he had found out that he had risen from his bed and was making is way to his closet. While he walked, Gary tried to wield his body back, but it felt like someone was pushing or controlling him (*wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* *hint* *hint*). Gary had stopped in front of the closet door, and on its own accord, opened the closet and began to scrummage through the things he kept stored inside.

After a while of searching, he had pulled out a small box that seemed odd but familiar to him (he hasn't seen this sucker in years). He continued to ponder, only to give up about halfway and decided to just open the box instead of stand here looking like an idiot (I have done this and my mother now thinks I am crazy -.-").

Slowly reaching into the box, he pulled out a small white spherical object (does anyone remember which half he had? I sure as hell don't). He studied the object in his hand, but soon it was on the floor, rocking back and forth, as he clutched his head in pain. Long lost memories were now rushing quickly into his mind and he couldn't slow the process down to stop his mind from overflowing. The auburn haired boy shut his eyes tight and tried to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill. After a few minutes he couldn't stand it anymore and proceeded to slip into unconsciousness.

_The young teen moaned slightly as he stood up from the soft ground._

"_What the hell happen?"_

_**'You passed out due to great amounts of pain.'**_

"_I believe you. Feels like I got hit by a car."_

_**'Reminds me of that day you got hit by a parked car. I still can't believe you we-'**_

"_Stop right there! First, we never speak of that ever again. Second, I'd rather have the readers clueless about that incident."_

_**'What readers?'**_

(Oh God they are on to us! EVERYONE SCATTER!)

"_Can we get back to the story here?"_

_**'I don't know what "story" you are talking about, but sure.'**_

"_Thank you."_

_As the teen looked around, he started to faintly hear two small boys giggling. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly made it his way through the small first only to find an area that had a waterfall that fell into in a small, yet wide river. In the water were two small boys playing. One had auburn hair who was at the delicate age of 7, while the other was a raven that seemed to be two years younger._

"_Gary! Wait for me!"_

"_No way Ashy-boy! This is a race!"_

_All the teen could do was hide behind the tree and watch as one of his most memorable memory play out. The teen watched as the chibis _(Omg! Chibi Gary and chibi Ash! They are mine! No one else can have them! *****growls*) _came out of the water and and lay down in a sun patch._

"_I had a lot of fun Gary."_

"_Me too Ashy-boy."_

"_Quit calling me that!"_

"_Haha! No way."_

_All chibi Ash could do was pout, but soon calmed down as he bathed in the sunlight. Hours seem to pass by and soon it was evening._

"_Hey Gary, I think we should start heading back."_

"_Yeah."_

_As the two started to get up, teen Gary couldn't stop thinking._

_'There is something that happens next that embarrasses me, yet makes it worthwhile. What was it?'_

_**'This is going to be good.'**_

_'I really didn't like the way he said that.'_

_**'3...2...1...and...'**_

"_Oh shit! Now I remem-'_

"_OOF!"_

_Back where the two chibis were. They were getting up and started to walk when suddenly Ash trips and fails on to chibi Gary._

"_Ash what is-"_

_Turning around, chibi Gary came face to face with a falling Ash._

"_OOF!"_

"_Ok, ow! That hurt."_

_When Ash finally decided to open his eyes he noticed that both his arms were next Gary's head, he was on top of Gary, and both of their faces were close to each other. _(Please people. They might be young, but they both know that is an awkward position to be in.) _Once chibi Gary understood the situation, he pushed Ash off and started to run away._

_"WAIT! PLEASE, GARY, DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" shouted chibi Ash._

_"WHAT'S WRONG? CAN'T KEEP UP, WIDDLE BABY?" chibi Gary._

_The dark-haired boy ran after chibi Gary, who only kept running, laughing at the small boy who desperately tried to his best to catch up to him. The young boy kept tripping and crying - he just couldn't keep up._

_The younger boy curled up in the fetal position and let his tears roll down his face, hitting the grass below him._

_Chibi Gary noticed this and started walking slowly towards the boy, the slightest hint of guilt showing on his face. He sat next to the crying boy, trying his best to stop him from crying and failing._

_All he could do now was pull the young boy, who was sobbing and hiccupping with grief, to his chest and wrap him in a hug, hoping to calm him down._

_The tears and choking started to subside as the two boys continued their embrace._

_The younger finally quieted and looked up to Gary, whispering, "Thank you."_

_At those words, the 7-year-old pushed the smaller boy away, only to hide the fact that he was now blushing heavily._

_The smaller boy laughed as he noticed Gary's face, and at this, Gary had gotten up and started to walk away. The younger boy stopped as he noticed the other walking away, got up, dusted himself off, and began running towards Gary, who broke into a full sprint at the sound of the other boy following him._

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LAUGHING AT ME, ASH!"_

_The two boys chased each other all the way home._

_As all this happen, teen Gary could only cry as he missed his child hood friend _(Ash isn't the same anymore...so yeah.)

"_I really do miss him very much."_

_**'Don't worry. Maybe he will revert back to his old self.'**_

"_I guess."_

_With that he slowly started to wander around the woods until he heard the rapidly growing yells from his sis._

"GARY! WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

"ALRIGHT SIS!"

After getting up from the floor and putting the white object back into its box, he decided to start his usual routine for the day. While he was bathing, his thoughts were focused entirely on the new Ash that started school yesterday. He still remember the lifeless eyes of his old friend, peculiarly causing chills to run down his spine.

"What happen to you?" he asked out loud.

When he was fully clothed, fed, and prepared for school, he took off on his way. It wasn't long before he found himself surrounded by his friends.

"So Gary, how did you sleep last night?" questioned May.

"I had a nightmare again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" this was from Misty who hugged Togepi tighter.

"Well you see last time it wasn't as long as this time, but I had a nightmare of a dark silhouette with brown emotionless eyes that killed you guys and my sister." as soon as he was done, a big sigh was released.

"Wow that is creepy." This came from Dawn, who was soon followed by Brock.

"Do you know who the dark figure is? I'm pretty sure people don't go dreaming about others they have never met."

"That is the thing. The figure feels familiar, but I can't place my finger on it."

(Yes people. They are that dunce.)

The group continued to talk about the nightmare for a few more minuted before they switched to the subject of the game "Xenosaga". Unknown to Gary and his companions, they were being followed and watched by two mysterious figures. The two chuckled quietly before disappearing into the shadows, leaving only their evil echoes behind.

Everyone in the group suddenly stopped as each one got goose bumps. They stared blankly at each other before looking around while wondering what just happened. Hoping that it was just a shiver and nothing dangerous, they shrugged it off and continued walking to school, leaving only Gary shaking as he felt that something dark and sinister had been watching them. The group, minus Gary, were walking along before Dawn noticed that Gary wasn't with them. Turning around, she noticed him still frozen and mentioned to this to the others. The group back tracked and came to Gary.

"You okay, Gary?" asked Misty

Gary managed to regain his composure, though the phantom feeling never left him.

"Sorry," he said while scratching the back of his head nonchalantly "everything is fine."

The small group picked up their pace, none of them wanting to be late for school.

Unannounced to the group, Gary still had a gloomy face on as he recalled the sudden flood of memories that had come back to him, as well as the nightmare he had that morning. He had a gut feeling that something terrible was going to befall him, his friends, and his family. Again, he was brought back to reality by a loud ringing, the school's clock tower was ringing to notify the students that class was soon to begin. The group realized they were going to be late, and broke into a run.

ND: YAY second chapter done! Oh, and what about me? *pokes to the chibis*

Majic: What about you? They mine!

ND : Can I at least have Chibi Gary? *Shows big hurt kitten eyes*

Majic: That doesn't work on me! *GRRR*

Neko: How about a vote?

ND: She's right we should vote on it.

Majic: Fine!

_Debate goes on, 2 to 3._

Danger: HA, we get Chibi Gary!

Majic: No fair, you have Neko and Danger, and I only have Kon.

Danger: Not our fault, we want to be fair.

Kon: And what's wrong with me?

Majic: Besides you touching me, nothing, it's just that she has two egos on her side, I only have you. That's not a fair debate system.

Neko: Well I'm actually a tie breaker, and I mostly likely go on the fairest side of debates.

ND: It's true.

Majic: Oh, ok fine you have Chibi Gary.

ND: YAY!

Kon: At least we have Chibi Ash! _Glomps!_ *Jumps onto Majic*

Majic: Correct, and GET OFF ME!


	14. Rewrite 3

ND: Another chapter is here!

Majic: Yep, and let's get this show on the road!

Kon: Who's doing the disclaimer this time?

ND: Thank you for volunteering Kon!

Majic: Ahahahahahaha!

Kon: *cries*

Danger: Don't cry you stupid baby.

Kon: NekoDarkness and TwilightMajic don't own Pokemon.

Neko: There there, it's all over. *hugs Kon gently*

ND: Awwww. *joins hug*

Majic: Enjoy the story.

Frozen Heart and The Darkness Within: Dark Side Revealed

The group of friends were running down the halls, Gary was in the front followed by Misty and May who were followed by Brock, that was holding onto Dawn's hand, trying to make her run a bit faster. Each one were hoping that they would make it to their class on time before their teacher got too angry with them. They were dogging left and right, trying to get through the crowd of students that were rushing to their own class. (Literally! Why do you students wait until the last second to get to class? And don't give me the answer "I/we were talking to our friends and lost track of time".)

"Why is their so many students late to class today?" shouted Gary.

"I don't remember there being this many students at this time!" responded Dawn.

"Can we talk after we are safely at our desks?" interrupted Brock.

Gary had turned around the corner and entered the hall that held his classroom, but before he knew it, he had crashed into someone, causing him and his friends, who were right on his heels, to crash into him, causing the group to come tumbling down onto the tiled floor (Think of it like bowling. : the "someone" is the bowling ball and Gary and his friends are the pins. Now think of a perfect strike. I am sure you got the image). The group of pals cringed in pain as they hit the ground before noticing that Gary was shaking where he landed. Following his line of sight, they saw exactly what he had been looking at to make him react in such a way.

Ten pairs of eyes had locked on to Ash, who was giving them an ice cold stare. Even though they were all looking at him, his gaze quickly honed in on Gary and they just stood there in a heated stare. The others had gotten up and began brushing themselves off before they proceeded to help out their leader.

"Ah, Gomenesai! We were bit in a rush Ash and didn't see where we were really going.", this had come from both May and Misty.

While the two girls apologized, Brock and Dawn were helping up Gary, before they all walked around Ash and headed to their class. As his friends walked away, the auburn haired teen was still staring at Ash. There was so many things that he wanted to ask, but couldn't, due to the fact that he couldn't get past that emotionless mask on the raven haired boy's face.

"Ash, wha-"

"Gary! Come on! The teacher's going to be mad at you if you're late!"

Knowing that he couldn't form a coherent sentence,Gary decided to just head to class, but as slowly passed the lanky boy, he heard something that he rather would have lived without.

"I'm coming for you, your family, and friends soon."

Everything around the teen and his past friend vanished as they were now surrounded by darkness, all the teen could do was stare at the back of the raven haired boy who was walking away to the classroom. (you all know where in an anime, one friends tells the other something shocking and walks away, while the other just stares at their retreating back, yet everything and everyone around them are covered in blackness, except those two who have spotlights over them.)

"W-what did he m-m-mean by that?" he slowly stuttered out.

As Gary stood their, the school bell was ringing, notifying everyone that class had started, and that no students should be wandering the halls. Even though the (very annoying) bell was going off, he still stood there till finally he came to his senses when his friends literally began dragging him into class.

After that small incident, Gary, who was looking out the window in his usual fashion, was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Professor Oak was speaking sternly to him, an open textbook in one hand.

"_This Ash is no way in hell the same boy I remember so long ago"_

_**'You do realize that the teacher is trying to get your attention right?'**_

"_The Ash I remember was kind and childish."_

_**'LAZY ASS! FOCUS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!'**_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DUMBASS!"_

_**'You do realized you're yelling at your self and at the same time called yourself a dumbass. You really need to work on that self loathing thing."**_

"_You mother fu-"_

"Gary Oak! Do I need a electric Pokemon to shock your ass?"

"You can use my Pikachu sensei." (guess who that came from.)

"SORRY, PROFESSOR OAK!" shouted Gary.

His fellow classmates were on the ground laughing, as Gary stood in front of his desk with a red face, due to the embarrassment of being caught "daydreaming" (Suuuurrrre. That is what it's called when you're arguing with yourself.)in class.

"It's alright, Gary, but I can't have you nodding off in class. I know you understand all this, but you still have to pay attention to the lesson."

Gary returned to his seat and stared at Oak's back as he returned to the podium, continuing his lessons. After a few minutes, Gary found himself staring out the window once again, only this time his body started to shake as the memories of the message Ash gave him came rushing back to him.

"_I'm coming for you, your family, and friends soon."_ (didn't that happen a few minutes ago? I never understood why animes/mangas have flashbacks of things that just happen)

Gary couldn't get rid of the fear that grasped his heart tightly, as the message continued to play over and over in his mind. So focused was he on the morning's events, he didn't even noticed the concerned stares Professor Oak and his friends kept giving him. The rest of the class period stayed like that until the lunch bell started ringing. Gary, who was still a little out there, brought back to present time to notice that the class was empty; except for the teacher. The auburn haired teen was gathering his things when someone interrupted him.

"Gary, may I have a word with you?"

Professor Oak was standing at Gary's desk, arms crossed.

"Yes, grandpa?"

"Gary, I'm quite worried about you. I noticed that you've been day dreaming the entirety class period, and every now and then during the lesson, I look up and see you shaking. Are you alright? Is everything okay at home?"

"No, grandpa, everything is fine," Gary lied, "I'm just thinking about different things..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then, go on and eat your lunch. But Gary, if anything is bothering you, let me know, alright?"

"Alright."

After the conversation ended, Gary bowed to his grandfather and left the classroom. Unknown to the pair, there was a third party listening in on their conversation. After grabbing his lunch, Gary started his way up to the roof of the school to meet up with his friends and have lunch. (Why is the roof a popular spot? Is it just me that noticed this?). Bursting through the door, he could feel the sun on his face and the wind blowing gently through his hair, all this made teen calm down. After a minute of enjoying nature's gifts, he opened his eyes and made his way to the small circle, made out of his friend's figures.

"So Gary, what were you thinking about in class to make you shake like that?" came the deep voice of Brock.

Gary hesitated.

"_I can't tell them what Ash said."_

_**'Lie sucka lie. Do it!'**_

"I just remembered that I didn't clean my room and I was imagining what Daisy will do to me once she finds out."

Everyone in the group nodded (Even Togepi! o.o). They knew that even though Daisy was sweet and caring, if she didn't find everything at least decent, then all hell will break lose.

"_I can't believe that worked." _(Neither can I.)

_**'They do know that you are the cleanest out of all them right?'**_

"_I originally thought that too, but now I am starting to wonder."_

As the group were eating and chatting about "Mystical Ninja and Goemon's Great Adventure". Almost all of them didn't see the dark silhouette watching them from the door way (I did say almost). As the figure left and the door was slowly closing, Gary got up and started to run down the stairs, trying to catch the person who was spying on them. Just as he turned the corner, stepping onto the school's third floor, he saw the person go into the boy's restroom with a Pokemon perched on his shoulder. A normal enough sight, excluding the silvery piece of metal that the figure had pulled out of his sleeve while he crossed the threshold. Curious about what the metal object could have been, Gary made the decision to continue his pursuit.

"Like the saying goes, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained,'" he thought.

Unfortunately for him, that was possibly the worst decision he could ever make.

Gary peeked into the restroom and watched the horrible, gruesome event that was soon going to take place before him. As he watched the silhouette examine himself in the mirror, he finally noticed who he was looking at.

"_No way! That is Ash!"_

Ash, with his Pikachu, was staring at himself. He knew he was being watched and who it was. With a sickening evil grin, the raven haired boy slowly brought his right arm to his face and started lick from where his arm bent at the elbow to his wrist. Satisfied, he slowly rose up his other arm and proceeded to trace his wet trail with a sharp dagger.

"_W-what is he g-going to d-d-do with that d-dagger?"_

_**'I don't know and on another creepy note. Is it just me or do we both have fantasy of him doing that to us, but on a much weaker scale?' **_(Oh my. You masochist. o/o)

"_..."_

Gary watched as his past friend started to slowly slice his arm deeply, spilling copious amounts of blood into a sink. Ash licked his lips as the beautiful red waterfall fell from his arm (blood fetish much?), before raising his tattered arm to his mouth and proceeded to lick the outer edges of the cut, until finally he started to drink his ruby elixer from the the source. Pikachu, in an attempt to mimic his master, jumped off Ash's shoulder and lapped at the blood in the sink. Both of them were moaning in the process (I will explain in later chapters about this, if people are wondering about this part).

Gary couldn't stop his tears from sliding down his face and onto his shirt as he stood in the doorway, traumatized yet slightly aroused by what he'd seen. He felt his lunch jump up his throat and ran into one of the stalls to release the liquids which filled his mouth. Ash cleaned the blood off the sink and himself before letting out a demonic laugh that shook Gary down to his very core.

All the teen could do was tremble in the stall, the previous even imprinted into his memories (how could you not have that stick with you?). He stayed in the bathroom for the remainder of the lunch break, shaking and crying, with his knees pulled close to his chest. Eventually, the bell rang to alert the students that lunch was over. Gary stood up and left the stall to look at himself in the mirror. The auburn haired boy's eyes were red and puffy with two streaks going down his cheeks, while he had pale skin.

"_I can't have everyone see me like this."_

Cleaning himself up and looking as if nothing had happened, he headed for class to finish the rest of the day.

While he sat at his desk, worried eyes kept glancing at him as his group began noticing their friend's pale skin and troubled expression (didn't do a good job there Gary.), but none of them could find the courage to comfort him. Lesson after lesson, school was finally finished, and while everyone was packing up they noticed Gary leave the classroom in hurry, drawing more than a few stares since he usually was the last to leave for home.

That night, Gary skipped dinner and stayed in his room. The next day, too, he left his room only for school, food, and restroom breaks. His worried sister did her best to try and comfort him, or at least get him out of his room, but nothing seemed to work. Daisy soon gave up for now and left Gary alone with his problems, but knew that sooner or later she would get him to talk to her.

Gary was shaking in his bed as the horrific event kept playing over and over in his mind. Before falling asleep each night, the last thought to enter his mind was, _'What has he become?'_

_Neko: Oh, creepy!_

Danger: Love it!

Kon: Wonder what will happen next? *still thinking about Gary's daydream with Ash and his dagger*


	15. Rewrite 4

Majic: Ok, another chapter is here.

ND: Neko can you do the disclaimer please?

Neko: ND and Majic don't own Pokemon!

Kon: Enjoy readers! *jumps on to Majic*

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Worried Friends

It had been a week since that horrifying event took place in front of our favorite auburn haired teen. During the seven day time frame, all Gary has done was sleep, eat, go to school, and then come home, only to lock himself up in his room. The only time his sister saw him was when the teen would leave his room and make his way to the restroom. Even though she only saw him a bit she noticed that his skin was getting paler, dark bags were under his eyes, his hair, even though it was in his usual style, it looked more unruly (How is that even possible? If it was me my hair would be all over the place).

During the time, Daisy had done her best to comfort him. She had made his favorite foods, taken him to his favorite places (ex: The edge of the ocean that is in "Pallet Town"), bought him games that he has been eyeballing lately, and yet nothing seemed to work till finally she couldn't take enough of it and decided to just tell him up front that she wants to know what is wrong. Her last decision, shocking as it maybe, had gotten her somewhere and finally broke through his defenses. She still remembered how it played out that night.

_They were sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite movies. During one movie, she glanced to her side and noticed that he was shaking, turning off the movie and TV, she slowly turned to him and spoke softly._

"_Gary, you are worrying me lately. You hardly speak now and you look horrible. I have tried to comfort you, but I'm finally on my last leg and cannot wait one more second knowing that my little brother is in pain. Please Gary, tell me what is wrong."_

"_I'm sorry sis, but I just can't."_

"_Gary, we both know that is not true. I don't have to know everything, but please tell me something."_

_As she spoke, she noticed that her brother was shaking even more and it started to scare her. After a few minutes of the shaking, she couldn't take it anymore and pulled her baby bother into a tight warm filled hug. Gary was shocked at being suddenly pulled into an embrace, but it was enough to finally let him know that his sister was always going to be there for him and with that thought in mind he finally broke down crying, releasing all the pain and nightmares that he has been hold in._

"_Shh...it's ok. I'm here. Just let everything go."_

_After watching him cry for half an hour _(In this situation I would have been crying for hours.)_, she noticed that he passed out due to exhaustion. Picking him up, she slowly made it up the stairs and made it to her room, where she and her brother slept for the night; him, in her warm and protective hold._

Daisy was broken out of her memories when she heard footsteps coming from down the road. Off in the distant she could make out the silhouettes of her brother's friends.

"Hi Daisy!", came the happy voice of Brock.

"Sweeping the front like usual?", this came from Misty.(For some reason this is a famous scene in animes. The calm and sweet girls are usually the one who are shown in front of the building sweeping. Coincidence? I think not)

"Yeah."

"We wanted to know if Gary is ok and if he will see us." asked a concerned Dawn.

"Well recently I was able to get through him a bit. I think he also needs his friends at the moment, so why don't you all up to his room and speak with him. Make sure though that you don't do anything to drastic, he still needs time to calm down from what he experienced."

"Thank you Daisy.", this came from everyone.

"I'm glad Gary has friends like all of you."

Everyone smiled to each other before the group made their way into the house, up the stairs, and into the hallway where Gary's room was.

Knock-knock

"HEY!"

"GARY!"

"IT'S US!"

"LET US IN!"

(I'm going to let you guess who said what.)

Shouted each teen as they banged on Gary's door, hoping that he would let them in. They heard a rustling inside and the locks clicking inside before the door cracked open a little, allowing them come face to face with Gary (He looks like he does when Daisy saw him.). As they looked at him they each were scared at what their friend was becoming.

"Gary, please let us in.", came Misty's soft response.

Before anyone else could say anything, their leader closed the door and later heard the sound of rustling before the door was opened fully for them to enter. The sight they entered to was something they have never seen before. The bedroom was messy. Clothes were strewn all about in piles, the closet door was open, letting its contents spill all across the room, and boxes were scattered every where. Everyone in the group were very worried, but they courageously entered the room, closing the door behind them. Brock and Dawn sat on Gary's bed while May and Misty sat down on the floor, while the orange haired girl allowed Togepi to run around and entertain itself. Their leader had walked back to his window sill where he plopped down on and stared out the window.

The silence lasted quite a while, but was broken when Dawn cleared her throat, everyone glancing at her except Gary, who merely continued his gloomy stare out the window.

"Gary, what's wrong? You hardly talk in school, your grades are slipping, and you seem more pale than usual."

The four of them looked at each other in agreement before turning back to Gary, who didn't seem to be listening. May decided to speak up.

"Gary, if you have any problems, you can always talk to us!"

"We're all worried about you, but your sister is especially concerned that you might be in trouble.", spoke Brock.

"Yeah! Gary, please tell us what's wrong and we'll do our best to help you out! We don't like seeing you like this! We want you back to normal." Misty was now voicing her concerns.

Silence befell the room as the group once again sat and stared at Gary, who didn't even react their words of concern. What the group didn't know was that the auburn haired teen was in fact listening, but was having a conversation with himself, debating if he should tell them or not.

_'Should I tell them or not?'_

_**'I don't think it would be a good idea.'**_

_'But what if he goes after them? If they knew then they can at least be prepared to save themselves.'_

_**'While that is true. What would happen if they went after him? Once again I don't like the idea.'**_

Before Gary could respond to himself, everyone in the room heard a demonic laugh. The group shot up and started to look around, trying their best to find where the laughter was coming from, searching every inch of the room and finding nothing, but the hairs on their necks continued to rise, and after turning around they found out where the laughter was coming from.

Outside the window, much to their horror, they came face to face with Ash and his Pikachu, who was standing on a tree branch that was close to the bedroom's window, gazing at them and cackling. They stared at each other for a while before the raven haired boy jumped down and out of their view; much to everyone's relief. That is, until they saw the little piece of paper that had been folded in half and taped to Gary's window without anyone noticing. Gary peeled the paper off and unfolded it, only to drop it out of fear of what was written upon it.

The others looked down, paling as they noticed the detailed drawing on the sheet of paper. Staring back at them was a dark figure with brown eyes that were lacking emotions. Behind the silhouette were brutally gutted bodies and in the far corner was a teen in the fetal position crying his heart out. As they stared at the picture they didn't notice Gary violently shaking in the back.

_'It's like from my dream.'_

_**'Ok that does it. Tell them.'**_

Gary finally let out a sigh which caught the attention of his friends.

"Do you all remember when we ran into Ash in the hallway, and the way he gave us an ice cold stare?"

The group glanced at each other before looking back at Gary and slowly nodding.

"Yeah, we remember, but that's how he looks at everyone.", came the shaky voice of May.

"Well after you all went to the class, I was going to follow you all, but before I could make my ways Ash told me something that really frightened me."

"W-what was it?" came Misty's shaky voice.

"Well, the message was, '_I'm coming for you, your family, and friends soon.'_."

The group shivered in fear as they processed those words. They all gave each other worried looks, and after a while they looked back over to Gary, who was now vacantly staring into nothing.

Dawn began speaking. "Ash said that he killed people back when Misty asked what his hobbies were, but he was only joking, wasn't he?", as she looked around the group.

"Sad to say this, but Ash was not playing around when he said that."

Gary gave them a worried look as he proceeded with his story.

"I didn't want to tell you all this, but I think it might be for your own good." Gary sighed before continuing, "When we were at lunch on the roof, I noticed someone was spying on us from the doorway, so I jumped up and bolted after the person, but when I got to the entrance he wasn't there, but I heard footsteps going down the stairs so I followed. When I got to the third floor I saw him going into the bathroom. At first I thought it was a normal enough sight, but I noticed he was holding something shiny, now this would have been alright since the shiny thing could have been anything, but being curios as I am, I decided to follow him."

The group trembled a little as Gary told them the story, but they soon noticed how much Gary himself was shaking (Wow that is a lot of shaking. Even for me.) as he told the story, and worried about what happened next in the tale.

"I walked into the bathroom and saw the figure, who I noticed was Ash, holding a knife and cutting himself. I've heard of kids cutting themselves, but this was completely different. The way he was cutting himself wasn't humane, he was doing it slow and, from what I could tell, deep. He also had this crazy look in his eyes, the more I picture them, more fear tightens around my heart."

The room was filled with uneasiness, and the group could hardly believe what they were hearing.

"After slicing his arm, he slowly began licking his lips, and soon he started to drink the blood from his own arm. His Pikachu jumped into the sink and started to mimic him. As they each were drinking crimson liquid, they each were moaning (don't ask how a Pokemon can moan .). After that I was completely afraid. That image was imprinted in my head all this time, haunting me every waking moment it can. That is the reason I have been acting different lately."

After Gary had finished talking, everyone in the room was shaken to their very core at the vivid image their leader gave them. They also understood why he has been acting different lately, but one thing ran through all their minds.

_'What the fuck is Ash?'_

As the group was in the process of digesting the information (and thinking what possible thing Ash could be.), Gary had looked down at the drawing and noticed something in the corner.

"W-what is t-t-that?"

Majic: Ok now get off!

Kon: NO!

Majic: Neko, help me!

ND: And break up this love scene. No way. *has hearts flying around the room*

Kon: Thanks!

Majic: Please Neko!

Neko: Maybe later.

Majic: You guys are no help.


	16. Rewrite 5

*Kon is still hanging on to Majic.*

Majic: Get off me!

Kon: Never!

ND: ~sigh~ Majic and I don't own Pokemon.

Neko: We forgot to mention in chapter 2 about the graphic scene in the chapter.

ND: Opps we did huh. Sorry readers.

Danger: To warn you this time, there are graphic scenes in this chapter also.

Kon: Enjoy the chapter readers!

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Gary's Past! and what is this 'Gary Loves Ash?'

It had been exactly half an hour since we last saw our group. In the silence and tension in the room was so thick that someone could cut through it with a kitchen knife.(Not a bad idea. *gets knife and cuts the shape of a doughnut* om nom nom nom.)The picture that they were examining was now located in the middle of the friends. Gary was still at the window with one knee close to his chest while having his head lay on it, Misty and Dawn were sitting on the bed, while Brock was sitting crossed legged on the ground (Togepii was just playing with random things not really paying attention to anything. So kawaii!). Even though it had been awhile, they were still recovering from the fear they felt when they saw Ash and the drawing. Even though he still gave them that ice cold glare (they have only seen it with his stoic face.), they had never seen it with that evil grin. It had really frighten them, and the malice that radiated off the raven haired boy did not help in any way.

"Maybe this picture is just a joke? Maybe he's just playing with us," said May, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

_'I wish I was right, but I know this is real,'_ she sighed in her mind. _'SHIT.'_

"This can't be happening! Please tell me this is not happening!" cried out a scared Misty

"Misty! Calm down! Panicking will not help the situation at hand!" yelled our collected Brock. (In this situation I would probably be Misty...bull.)

As the group continued to panic and shout, their leader was still confused as to what the small writing he found on the picture could mean.

_'What does a TV channel have to do with the picture?'_

_**'I have no clue. Maybe he wants us to watch a show?'**_

_'I doubt it and you're not really helping at the moment.'_

_**'Hey! I'm doing my best damn it! But come on! It's a television channel! What could this, in anyway, connect to his picture?'**_

_'How about we just go to the channel and find out?'_

_**'…'**_

_'…'_

_**'If you want to go the easy way. Fine!'**_

With the little "self talk" over, Gary immediately stood up and slowly walked to his television, turned it on, and flipped through the channels. Seeing their auburn hair friend get up and walk to the television set, they couldn't help but think that this had to be one of the worst times to watch TV. After going through numerous channels (what is this? Cable?), he had finally reached his goal before heading back to his spot and rejoining his friends as he sat back down, who were by now watching the flickering screen very anxiously.

'Viewers are advised that what you are about to see is extremely graphic, and that you should keep any children out of the room.'

As they watched the black screen with the small message, they couldn't help but feel like they were sitting on pins and needles waiting to find out what the news they were about to see was about. For as long as they lived, they had rarely seen this message since there was not much violence in the world after they stopped team rocket from trying to take over the world. The anchorwoman, who was all smiles during normal reports, frowned as she recited this latest piece of news. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before beginning her report. As she began to speak, everyone in the room leaned a little bit more inward. (It's like watching a scary movie. You know what is going to happen so you're on pins and needles waiting. As the scene plays, you inch closer to the screen waiting for that what is about to come come.)

'Earlier today, a couple was enjoying their day out having a picnic next to a peaceful river in the vicinity of Pallet Town. As the man and woman enjoyed each other's time, the girlfriend had noticed something in the water and mentioned it to her lover. The boyfriend had stood up and went to the edge of the river, only to notice a red streak floating with the current. The couple had decided to investigate where the red streak was coming from and as they walked through a few trees, they stumbled upon the body of a teenage boy. After closer inspection, the policing have ruled this to be homicide, and are now searching the area for any evidence that could lead them to the sick criminal that would take the life of an innocent young boy.'

As she was speaking, a picture of the corpse appeared on the right side of her head. When she got to the part about the dead body, the picture enlarged to show the viewing world what had happen to the poor murder victim. The group gasped once the picture had blown up to fit the television's screen.

On a pile of rocks was the naked body of a dead teenage boy. The victim's chest was cut open, his internal organs spilling out onto the ground and water, along with copious amounts of blood. His legs and arms were shattered to the point where pieces of jagged bone jutted out from his flesh in multiple places. Twisted nails were impaled in every joint on his fingers and toes, and his natural nails had been torn off at their bases.

It took everything the group had not to spill any food they had eaten prior to the day. As they examined the body, everyone in the room had turn pale to having a tinge of green. Shivers ran down their spine as they imagined the pain the boy had went through as he was tortured. No one had deserved that type of treatment, but then May noticed something about the victim and spoke up, her voice quiet and shaky with fear.

"Isn't that our classmate, Todd?" (To be honest, I hated Todd with every fiber of my being. Why? I don't really know, but there is just something about the photographer that didn't sit well with me. Reading a fanfic where he knocks up Gary didn't help him either. Only person allowed to be with Gary is Ash!)

Everyone narrowed their eyes, soon seeing that May was right. As the realization settled into their mind, the room once again fell into a deep silence. If one was to drop a pin, it would be the loudest thing in the room (Really? *runs to get a pin*). The silence was broken when Gary spoke.

"Don't tell me that Ash did that..."

Everyone stared at him, horrified by the thought.

"What did Todd ever do to him? He didn't deserve this...Ash, what happened to you that made you become a monster?"

The group of friend's eyes widen as their minds raced with questions.

_'He knew Ash?'_

Brock was the one to voice this out though.

"Wait! Gary, are you telling us that you knew Ash?"

His friends glared at him.

"Yes. Back when we were kids, we were the best of friends."

"What happened that made you stop being his friend?"

Gary sighed. He had been hoping that he would never have to tell a single soul about his true feelings for Ash or what he put the younger male through. There was so much about his past that he regretted, that he wanted nothing to do, but bury it deep in is mind and forget. Though this proved unsuccessful, since his crush came back. Apparently destiny was against him. Letting out one more sigh before blushing and looking up to his confused friends, he began to speak.

"Well you see, when Ash and I were kids, I developed feelings for him." He continued to blush and looked only at his carpet, avoiding his friends' eyes.

Everyone gasped, the three girls of the group were madly blushing at the idea of Gary and Ash giving each other a passionate kiss, which led to more perverted thoughts (I would be doing the same thing! I don't care if Ash is evil, I would imagine so many things about them that I would keep passing out due to blood loss.). Gay and Brock could only stare at their female friends as they watched the three going into a dream state, but what made them both twitch was when said girls sported nose bleeds. Clearing his voice, the leader had successfully broken the girls from their dream and back to the matter at hand. Much to their disappointment (and mine. ;-;).

"At first it wasn't much to think about even though I knew what feelings were due to my sister watching many romance movies and having an embarrassing talk with her. The problem really started when I hit the age of 10. You see, at the time I thought something was wrong with me because I knew that boys shouldn't like other boys. My feelings for my raven haired friend were deep, every minute I would think about him, what he was doing, and every time I thought about it, I knew it wouldn't happen. The pain was starting to really affect me so to get rid of my feelings and stop the pain, I started to act cold towards Ash, hoping to break my crush on him…"

Gary paused for a minute.

"Of course I felt bad every time I would teased and insulted him, but what I didn't expect was that by me being cruel to him, my lust for him grew out of control." Gary's face was now beet red.

"Soon after, I just wanted to jump him and rip his shirt off just to feel his tan skin. I wanted to taste those lips and make him moan while biting and kissing his neck." Everyone was blushing as Gary continued his day dream (I knew Brock was a closet case ;D. Ok to be honest with myself, I would love to see Brock, Gary, and Ash go at it. ).

"Man, I wanted to rock him back and forth, giving him pleasure that would rock both of our wor….." he stopped when he heard someone clear their throat and three loud thumps. Coming back from reciting his innermost fantasies, he noticed that Brock was trying to force down a blush, while both his hands where in his lap, trying his best to keep the tent hidden from everyone's eyes. His female companions where each passed out in different spots in his room; each one sporting a massive nose bleed.

Gary was now wished that he was somewhere far, far away from his friends, as the three girls came back too and started to fan themselves, while is male friend was able to bring down his tent.

"WOW! Gary, I didn't know you were like that!" Dawn then gave him a smirk which turned to a grin that spread from ear to ear.

After everyone calmed down, Brock spoke up, drawing the group's attention. He had just realized something about the his friend's story of the past and the present.

"So Ash was never like this before?"

"Yeah, what happened to him to make him the way he is now?" spoke Dawn.

Everyone turned to Gary, hoping that he would have the answers they sought.

"Well you see, after avoiding him by traveling around the region to capture and raise Pokemon to challenge the Pokemon league, I had hardly seen Ash."

The group's gaze was mostly on the ground, but was soon brought upward after Gary cleared his throat.

"After I finished the league and came home, I would occasionally see Ash, but something was different about him." Gary paused, trying his best to remember what happened back then before continuing.

"Ash had started to wear long sleeves and seemed a lot frailer than I had remembered him to be, but what really caught my attention was when I saw him with bruises or bandages covering half his face and body. It was as if someone was abusing him."

Everyone thought about what could have happened but they were cut off when Gary spoke again.

"After learning how to control my hormones...a bit...I had finally worked up the courage to ask him what was happening to him, and what he told me pissed me off."

Gary's hands had subconsciously curled into fists as the memories came back to him.

"He had told me that his father was beating him, and that I was the only person he could trust. But like always, my emotions came rushing up. He was so close to me, that my heart started to beat faster and I was worried that I would do more damage so I pushed him away and ran into the forest to hide my feelings. After that night I hardly saw him."

Everyone was mad at Gary for what he had done to Ash, but dismissed their anger after they imagined what they would have done if they were in his shoes.

"After not seeing Ash for weeks, I decided to go to the Pokemon Center and talk to Nurse Joy about him. She explained everything to me, and I was so mad at myself for what I had done that I ran outside to find him and tell him my true feelings and help him any way I could."

Everyone was happy to hear that Gary had a change of heart, though they were curious about what Nurse Joy told him. But they decided to hold their questions, hoping that the auburn haired teen would answer them somewhere during his story. Gary looked into his friend's expressions and eyes before let out a sigh and starting again.

"While I was gone on my trip, Ash had kept appearing at the Pokemon Center with cuts and bruises, and, being the nurse as she is, would clean them up. This had been going on for awhile, but then she told me something that really pissed me off." Gary paused.

"She said that during one of the quiet days, Ash had come stumbling into the center and before she could reach him, he passed out. When she reached his unconscious form, she noticed that the back of his jeans were stained red. Taking him to the back, she started to patch him up, but while she was working on the the cuts and bruises, he had muttered something, 'Please..save...m-me...before...i...do...so-something...stupid...Gary'. Once she told me that, I ran outside to look for him."

Everyone was shocked to hear Gary's past, but still held their questions and comments until he was finished.

"After I searched unsuccessfully for hours, I was about to give up, but then I found him standing on the edge of a cliff, enjoying the view of the moon. I watched him until I mustered up enough courage to talk to him, but then Ash turned around. I was shocked when I noticed that his pupils were gone, leaving the boy with cold, emotionless eyes. My heart sank after looking at him, but what completely destroyed me was that Ash raised his arms and jumped off the cliff, supposedly landing in the river below.

"The police searched everywhere, but didn't find his body. He was declared dead, and the search was called off. After that, I was really messed up, I'm still trying to put my emotions back together as we speak. Four years later, I finally felt normal again; everything was going well and I met all of you again (he met them while he was traveling, but now they all decided to come to the Pokemon school in Pallet Town.), but the day when Ash arrived in class, I froze, knowing that my love was still alive, but he was a different person."

Gary finished his story and waited for the responses of his friends, but they remained silent. Each one wore a different expression, all of them trying to put all of the pieces of the story together before voicing their opinions.

Outside the door, Daisy was eavesdropping. As she listen to her brother finish up, she leaned against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and cry a little. (She had listen to everything, including the news.)

_'I can't believe Gary went through all that. I knew something was wrong all this time, but even I couldn't handle all that pain. What do I do to help him? Please Kami, give me a sign! Please give me the strength to help my poor little brother."_

She slowly got up from the wall and floor and went to her room to figure out what to do.

* * *

ND: Thank you for reading readers!

Neko: please review and tell us what you think so far!

Majic: GET OFF ME!

Kon: NEVER!

Danger: *takes a bat and knocks Kon out*

Majic: Thank you Danger. *finally gasps for freedom*

Danger: No problem.

ND & Neko: *go back to daydreaming of Gary and Ash together*


	17. Rewrite 6

A Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Secrets

In the dark space of nothingness, nothing could be seen by the human eye.

_'Where am I?'_

In the middle of the abyss was the floating body of a young teen. Raven hair lay upon the body's head, wild, yet silky and smooth to the human touch, as it framed the face below. Covering the torso was the fabric of a black shirt, while the lower half was covered by blue jeans held onto the waist by a brown belt that hung loosely at the end. The body lacked socks and shoes, leaving the figure barefoot; this figure was everyone's favorite (mainly mine) character known as Ash. (The way he is dressed is the same way I portrayed him in the first chapter, which I forgot to tell everyone is the outfit he wears from season 1, just without the jacket, gloves, and hat.)

_'What happen to me?'_

The teen's eyes slowly opened to reveal brown eyes, that held so much emotions, that lay underneath. Slowly, but surely did the raven float up to a standing position before looking around and noticing that all he could see was only pitch darkness. The lanky, raven-haired boy kept looking around praying and hoping that he would find someone to anything. Even though he floated and looked everywhere, he eventually gave up his search, knowing it would be fruitless from his many previous attempts. (This keeps happening to him, so hence the "previous attempts".)

Minutes passed as the the lanky teen floated through nothingness, the little sanity he had left dwindling down to a tiny string before finally snapping.

_**'Come on, you should know this place.'**_

The boy spun around, startled by the first voice he'd heard in what seemed like an eternity. The voice sounded like his own, but with a deep, even ominous tone. Searching once more through the darkness for the source of the voice was again useless.

_**'What's wrong? Scared?'**_

"Maybe..."

_**'Don't be! I'm not here to hurt you **_(bull)_**, I just wanted to see how my past self was doing.'**_

"What do you mean 'past self'?"

_**'Don't you remember? You gave me control after the day when you finally lost everything that is dear to you.'**_

"What are you talking about?"

_**'All in due time...'**_

"Why is there just darkness? Where is everyone? Where is Gary?"

_**'...'**_

As the voice gave its final reply, it started to fade into a deep chuckling that frightened the poor boy. He tried piecing together the information that the voice told him, hoping to figure out what was happening, but nothing made sense. As the boy was immersed in his pondering, a light shone behind him, knocking him back (behind him a screen was forming and since he is just floating around aimlessly, the crashed into it.). The raven got up, turned around, and came face to face with a TV screen. It was a thin and bright theater screen. As the boy examined it, it started to play a movie that he just wasn't prepared for.

* * *

It had been hours since Gary explained himself and after many random conversations (all teens for some odd reason will start a subject, but during it someone will pull something up that starts another one for some very odd reason.), everyone had decided that it was time to go home.

"See ya guys! And thanks for listening to my story. I feel better now that I've explained everything.", said a visibly relaxed auburn haired teen.

"Its alright. Besides, now that we know what we're facing, maybe we can change everyone's lives!", replied our calm Brock.

"Yea, you're right! Well, see you all in school tomorrow!"

"Bye!", shouted Gary's friends.

The teen stood there, waving, as his friends left his home, but as soon as they were out of sight, a hand grabbed the boy's shoulder, pulling him back. The boy shook, shutting his eyes tightly and tensing his body, as he waited for something to happen, only to relax after hearing the voice of whoever was holding him.

"I see your friends left," his sister said.

"Yeah! They helped me a lot, so maybe now I can relax more."

As they were talking, Daisy had slowly pulled her brother to the living room, where they both sat on the couches.

"Gary, we need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

Seeing her brother better and more calm destroyed her. How could she explain to him about their situation, and destroy that calm aura he had now? She couldn't, but she knew that soon he would find out the wrong way and by then it would have been too late to fix anything. It would be better if her brother heard it from her. With this set in her mind, Daisy started crying before pulling her younger brother into a tight hug. Despite his surprise, Gary held her until she was calm enough to speak. Time flew by as the two siblings hugged, but after ten to twenty minutes, Daisy had calmed herself enough to finally explain about their parents

"I don't wanna lie to you, so I'll just come out and say it. I overheard you and your friends talking, and I think it's time for you to know the reason why our parents left and how you ended in my care."

As Daisy spoke, Gary could only sit there in shock, this being the first time he had ever heard his sister mention them. He knew, by her previous actions, that this was not going to end well, so in the limited amount of time he tried to prepare himself for another rough patch that he was about to encounter. Today though, lady luck was just not on his side.

(This happens after the swimming flashback in chapter 2. This is still in the same year just later in months.)

_A small boy with auburn hair entered the living room, looking for something and quickly finding it. There was a woman with long redish hair sitting on the couch sewing clothes, her attention soon being drawn to a small hand pulling on the hem of her dress. _

_"What is it, sweety?" _

_The small boy fidgeted in place, in his mind he had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon, but he, like most children, went to a parent when he needed help. The young one has had this feeling for quite awhile now and he did his best to ignore it, yet no matter what he couldn't get rid of it and that is where we found him now. He did not, however, know that the simple question he was about to ask would end up ruining him. _

_"Mommy, I need help!" _

_"With what, dear?" _

_"Well, I kind of like our neighbors." _

_Their neighbors were the 'Ketchum' family; the family consisted of three people. The mother was a beautiful red head named Delia, who was very sweet, but was also very timid. She loved to garden as their house was surrounded by beautiful flower, but what was stranger about her was that she wore clothing that covered most of her body, even though she had a body of a model. The son was a ball of energy as he was usually found doing something. This had gotten the attention of her son a few years ago and after a quick meeting, they became the best of friends. Though recently her son was acting a bit harsh to the younger boy, but hey, boys will be boys. The last figure of the family was the father, but she never really got to meet him so she didn't know much._

_"So do I. The Ketchum family is nice, and makes for very good neighbors." _

_"Nooo, what I mean is that I really like Ash. Every time I get near him, my tummy feels empty and I my face feels warm. What is happening to me? And why do I feel like this mommy?" _(Age doesn't matter when you fall into deep love. To me, the couples you see in high school are pathetic since to me they are in 'puppy' love. There is no actual emotional attraction just plain physical which leads to all the break ups. By the way don't flame about this as it is just my view.)

_As the small boy shared his innermost feelings, he didn't notice the negative emotions that flashed in his mother eyes. Mrs. Oak set down her sewing needle and cloth, stood up, and walked into the kitchen to talk to her husband, who was reading a book at the table, the small child following all the way. _

_"Honey, I need to talk to you." _

_"What is it, dear?" _

_She pulled the boy's father into a corner and spoke in hushed voices as a young girl with her mother's and father's hair color mixed together _(the father is a brunette and since they don't really have a role in my story they will not really be explained, but the two make the auburn hair color that both children have. On another note...CHIBI DAISY! SHE IS MINE!), _walked into the room. She had just woken up from a nap and went to the kitchen for some food where she noticed her younger brother. Since he was just standing there sucking his thumb _(kawaii!)_, she decided to play with him and get food later. What she didn't know was that he was still waiting for their parents to return and talk to him. _

_Going over to him, she slowly picked him up and set him on her back where she proceeded to give him a piggy back ride, which resulted in happy squealing from the boy. The two children were having fun until their father walked over to them and spoke. _

_"Gary, go to your room, we need to talk to your sister." _

_"Ok daddy." _

_Setting the happy child down, the boy happily headed for the staircase, completely forgetting about the answer he wanted for his question _(hey, just like me :3 )_, but as soon as he reached the first step of the stair case, curiosity hit him._

_'What could mommy and daddy want with sister?'_

_He was just too curious for his own good. Stepping away from the staircase, he turned around and hid behind the arch that connected the living room and kitchen, overhearing his family's conversation; not fully understanding the hidden meaning behind his father's words._

_"Daisy, we're going to go away for a while, and we want you and Gary to live with Grandpa Oak." _

_"But why, Daddy?" _

_"Well, we need to get away real quick since urgent business appeared at the office, and I need your mother there with me so she can help me work on the project the boss put on me." _

_"Ok..." _

_As the two talked, the father didn't realize that his thirteen year old daughter wasn't just staring at him, but was actually staring into his eye and reading him like a open book _(my mother has the same ability so no matter what we can't lie to her.)_. Daisy was able to find out that there was more going on and that she was being lied to, she also knew that this had to deal with her brother, but couldn't fully grasp what it was, so she just kept up with the understanding mask she had on._ _As the two finished up their conversation, the parents walked away, unaware that Daisy could hear the last piece of the conversation that her mother wanted to keep between her husband and herself. _

_"We need to get away from that wretched child for good." _

_"I agree!" _

_Daisy's was disgusted with her parents, she had known for awhile now that Gary had a crush on Ash, but she couldn't say anything until he came to her. She was hoping with all her heart that her parents would understand, but it seems it was all for nothing._

_Once they had finished talking, Gary had decided that they were done and headed upstairs. What he was unaware of, was that tomorrow would be a day of great sadness for him. He had fallen asleep as his parents packed and left, but the person still up was his older sister. Even though she now resented her parents, she couldn't help but feel a tug of dread. As minutes passed she had finally decided to go to sleep, but halfway up the stairs the door bell rang. Quickly checking to make sure Gary was still asleep, which he was, she proceeded to the front door and opened it; only to reveal a cop._

"_Hello little girl, but would you happen to be Daisy Oak?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_I'm sorry to report this, but your parents were in a car accident. We tried to save them, but by the time we got them out of the car they were dead."_

_This was too big of a shock to her young mind. Even though she resented them now, she still remembered all the good times they had, but she had to be strong for her brother. She didn't know if their grandpa would be like their parents, but she wasn't going to take the chance. She was going to keep her younger brother safe no matter what, so with that she held back the tears that were threatening to appear and kept herself in check. She would cry after the cop left._

"_Does anybody else live here?"_

"_Yes sir. It's our grandpa, so I'm sure he can take care of us."_

"_Good to hear. Well I will take my leave."_

_No sooner after closing the door did she run up to her room and throw herself on to her bed, did she let everything out. It had been a few hours into the night before she finally calmed down, did she start thinking up plans to survive._

"Our parents left because they didn't want to raise a gay son, so I took it upon myself to care for you the way a real mother would, while still acting like a sister."

"You mean...all this time...they hated me just because I liked Ash?"

"I hate to say it, but yes, that's the truth."

They continued their talk, as Daisy went on about their parents having back up money which she used for four years before she took on a job to pay the bills and food. She also explained how their parents died and how she lied to him about them being away to keep him safe. They even went into the subject about their grandfather still not knowing about Gary's sexuality and they planned to keep it that way.

After talking for awhile and getting everything out on the table, Gary decided to go to bed and collect his thoughts about the day's events. He lay there on his bed, in his night clothes as his thoughts went on a rampage. He didn't know how to see his parents in the same light ever again, everything was happening to fast for him and he could feel his mind slipping even further. An hour passed before he finally fell into a long needed sleep, but was unaware of the dark figured that stood next to the bed a short time after. The figure looked at the sleeping boy for a few minutes before it turned and left the room through the window; locking it as he left.


	18. Rewrite 7

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Gary's Love Might Still Be There

It had been a few days since Gary had learned about the truth of his parents and their immediate leave, but no matter how much he hated them for what they did, he just couldn't get past all the good memories of them, so him and Daisy decided that they would strongly dislike their parents, but never hate them. Even after everything everyone had been through (everyone? More like yourself -.-") he was finally able to calm down to a certain extent; though he and his friends had all agreed to keep an eye on their psychopathic classmate.

During their lesson of the day, the principal of the school had ordered a school announcement in the cafeteria. Class after class poured into the large room and as each student found a seat, whispers were flying around.

"What do you think the announcement is?"

"I have no clue, but do you think its about that Todd kid that was murdered?"

"Could be."

Even though everyone was whispering they weren't exactly quiet about it (literally in my school when this happened you could hear whispers flying everywhere D: and if you listened close enough you could make out what they were saying.), as a certain group in the back were each wearing a face of worry. Leaning over a bit, the blunette of the group started to talk in hush tones that way only this specific group could hear.

"Gary, what do you think about the assembly?"

"I'm not sure Dawn, but I am pretty sure that the whispers are pretty accurate."

Having the answer she wanted, the girl sat back in a straight position in her chair, but kept her ears open in case one of the others decided to relay their voices and not a moment after did Dawn here the voice of Brock.

"Though I'm puzzled about how the cops haven't found any evidence that could lead them to Ash."

Looking up from petting Togepi did Misty decided to respond.

"I'm not sure, but if Ash was able to appear randomly without us seeing or hear him, then I am pretty sure that he can wipe all evidence from the scene."

Nodding their head in unison, they decided to sit back and wait for their principal to appear.

It had been a few minutes, but finally the man they were waiting for appeared. Checking to make sure the mic was in proper position and that it was indeed working did he clear his throat and release his powerful voice (for some odd reason, in my mind every principal has a deep loud voice that shows they have confidence and power.)

"Hello Children."

"HI PRINCIPAL DANGER!" (don't ask .)

"I am sure that most of you have heard about your dead classmate and today we would like to take a moment of silence and pray that he will rest in peace."

As each student bowed their head and close their eyes, the assistant principal, Neko (again don't ask .), put on a sad song to show that everyone here would miss Todd (I am happy he is gone :3 ). As the song came to an end did the principal clear is throat one more time to notify everyone that it was time to move on.

"Today the officers have come by to explain a few rules in order for everyone to be safe and mostly protected." (there is no such thing as being fully protected.)

"Hello everyone I am officer Jenny. (she looks exactly as she does in the anime, which brings up a point. Why do all the nurse Joys and officer Jennies look exactly alike? I bet they were too lazy to come up with different designs. . Any takers? No? Damn.) I'm here to give you a few rules to follow to ensure that you are safe from harm. First, make sure that you are never alone. If possible stay with a friend or relative and if you can't find someone to go with you then make sure you're always in a crowded area. Second, if you find your friends and yourself lost, then, under no circumstance, shall you split up."

As officer Jenny went on explaining each rule, Gary was looking at his dark haired lover (they aren't together, but damn it they will be sooner or later D ), waiting to see what he would do. Time seemed to slow down as he noticed the raven start to move and slowly, but surely, did our auburn haired teen come face to face with cold eyes and a evil smirking face.

Once again everything seemed to turn to darkness, and only they were shown. Standing from his chair, the lanky boy slowly made his way to our favorite teen. They continued to stare into each others eyes, green meeting brown, but before anything could happen, Gary was being shaken by May.

"You ok Gary?"

"I'm fine."

Looking back over to where Ash was did he come across an empty seat. Looking around, he noticed that everyone was still facing the speaker and not looking in a specific direction (if you really looked around, if someone left and you were to look around, you would noticed that some people would be watching the person leave. It's like when a person enters a room D: everyone stops what they are doing and looks at who enters. I find this situation very awkward and creepy -.-"). Before he could look around more, he was brought to attention by the principal taking the mic once more.

"Now that we have that taken care of, we will now announce that mid terms are coming up. Everyone study as those who pass each subject with a 80% or higher, will be allowed to have a 3vs3 battle with a teacher of their choosing."

Silence rained throughout the large room before many of the students started to cheer at the special announcement.

"And with that do we announce this assembly finished."

As each student heading back to their classroom, each one were forming groups to start studying for the exams, wanting to battle against the teachers and show them how strong they raised their Pokemon. Everyone was chatting away with big smiles on their faces, except for the group of five friends that knew something needed to be taken care of before someone else got hurt - or worse.

As each lesson flew by, it was finally lunch and do we find our group in their usual spot on the roof of the school. As they ate, they were discussing their results from watching their hunter from a distance. After watching the news about their dead classmate, they had all decided to pair up and stalk Ash, hoping to find something about him that they could use. They kept him under surveillance during every possible opportunity, trying to be as sneaky as possible so the raven-haired boy wouldn't catch on to them and kill them on the spot, and lucky enough, they were never caught. Although they had been spying for a while, every lead they got came up empty, and they were getting desperate and disappointed after finding nothing of use to put a stop to Ash's plans.

"I can't believe we have nothing, again.", shouted May, as she through her hands up in the air in frustration.

"We have to keep doing this! That way we save everyone. Or would you have everyone die by his hands?"

"Brock, that was uncalled for!"

"But Dawn…."

"No buts!"

As they argued, they didn't notice their commander (hehe military term) rubbing the bridge of his nose; which did absolutely nothing to help his growing headache.

"Everyone shut up for a minute!"

"….."

Everyone looked up at Gary, and sheepishly looked away as they realized they were arguing, knowing that it wouldn't help them in the slightest bit. Looking back up to him did they realize that out of all of them, he was the one mainly being affected by everything that was happening. The love of his life randomly appears out of nowhere, is a psycho killer, seeing that gruesome sight (referring to the bathroom scene), and knowing how things were going, they could conclude that things were going to get worse.

Though lately it seemed he has become more relaxed. He now did his school work diligently instead of lazing around, much, and didn't get as worked up as he used to when they talked about Ash. Even though they saw all this, they knew that he was still worried and that he still had major pressure to deal with.

"Sorry, everyone, but even though I finally calmed down, I can't help but think that there could be more I could do; also doesn't help that I finally learned the truth about my parents."

"Wow, this is the first time we've heard about your parents in a long time," responded Dawn.

"Well I really couldn't talk about them; because, really I didn't know much about them. Recently though I finally learned that they left because they didn't want a male loving son and that instead of believing they were alive, finding out they were actually dead."

Everyone in the group was shocked. They had loving parents (Brock finally came to terms with his sexuality and with the help of his friends he came out to his parents who accepted him for who he is; though his mother went over board claiming that she would still love him no matter what, even if he decided to have a sex change -.-"), while their leader and friend just found out this horrible truth that his parents wanted nothing to do with him.

"It's funny though. I kind of knew something was wrong every time I asked sis about our parents. At times sis would hesitate, change the subject, or do both while becoming even more sweeter than she already was. Ironically I can't hate them though, but still it really hurts to find out something major like this."

As he talked about his parents, small water droplets started to form at his eyes.

As Gary tried to stop the droplets from forming he didn't see everyone get up and envelope him into a group hug, which brought a true smile to his face.

Misty was the first one to pull away and as much as she didn't want to stop this warming scene, she had to get everyone back on to the topic at hand.

"I don't want to ruin this, but we still need to find out what Ash is planning so we can stop him before anyone else meets with the same fate as Todd."

As the orange headed girl spoke; soft sad words were slowly flowing through the wind.

_prowa jai kloua….  
(because my heart fears)_

_kloua wa ther jah thingh kanh jak bpai  
(fear that you will break us apart)_

_leum khonh thih khery bok rakh  
(forgettin' whom you've told you love)_

The auburn haired teen of the group was the first to hear the words and after shushing his friends, did everyone finally here the soft spoken words. Looking around, they couldn't find the source till something in the back of Gary's mind told him to look up (it was that inner voice he has) and there he found where the words were coming from.

_jomh you kabh dtoua eng  
(complaining I'm stuck alone…)_

_dtit you kabh weia  
(only stuck with time)_

_thamh mal ther mal ma  
(why won't you come forth?)_

_ther hay bpai nan leua kern  
(you've been gone for awhile)_

_yangh my khonh thi khoy you  
(there's still someone who waits for you)_

_vanh lae kheun fao mong ma  
(day and night I wait through)_

_khrai thamh hai ther hang hern  
(who made you stray from me?)_

_phan bpai dtae lae vanh  
(as the days pass by)_

_koh yangh vanh nai jai  
(in heart there's still that day)_

_wa manh kerd aria  
(that wonders what went by)_

_kabh rakh thih ther hai ma  
(with the loving that you gave?)_

_ther yangh rakh chanh reu bpio  
(you still love me or not?)_

_Ther my khrai samkhanh koua  
(who's important that you've got?)_

_phieng khae khit yangh bpouad rao  
(just… to.. think only hurts)_

_prowa jai kloua…  
('cause my heart fears…)_

_kloua wa ther jah thingh kanh jak bpai  
(fear that you will break us apart)_

_leum khonh thih khery bok rakh kanh  
(forgettin' whom you've told you've once loved)_

_leum thouk thouk yang…  
(forgettin' everything…)_

_manhy one la lae sabsonh  
(it's already weak and confused)_

The first to notice their leader's shocked expression was Brock, who followed Gary's gaze and found where the origin of the sounds. Slowly he reached up and poked May who followed his gaze and repeated the process with the two girls (hehehe a chain reaction). Everyone watched the lanky raven-haired boy in shock as he sat on one of the school's towers, looking to the sky while singing forlornly. The wind was gently blowing his hair and even though he looked really sad, they could see that he was calm too. This was not the Ash they had come to learn.

_jah dtongh thamh yangh nagai  
(what'll I have to do…)_

_khouam eudh adh nai jai  
(this frustration in my heart)_

_thih chanh thonh ma dtangh nan  
(that I've held in for so long?)_

_khonh dy dy thih khery houang  
(a good one that once cared for me)_

_nan vanh bpai yingh klai hang  
(longer you're gone you get further from me…)_

_phieng khit nam dta koh lai  
(just… to… think causes tears)_

_jai kloua…  
(heart fears…)_

_kloua wa ther jah thingh kanh jak bpai  
(fear that you will break us apart)_

_leum khonh thih khery bok rakh kanh  
(forgettin' whom you've told you've once loved)_

_leum thouk thouk yang…  
(forgettin' everything…)_

_manh one la lae sabsonh  
(it's already weak and confused)_

The group of friends stood there, eyes closed, as they listened to the sad song that Ash was singing; the song brought memories of their loved ones to mind. Gary was the only one that shed tears, as he remember everything about the raven haired boy and himself. What really made the tears to fall was the memory of his lover jumping off the cliff, thinking that he was dead, and not having the chance to tell him that he loved him with all his heart.

As Ash continued to sing, he looked up into the sky, and allowed himself to shed only a few tears before looking down at the group of friends, who swore they could feel the immense sadness in his eyes. But before they could even react, Ash slowly started to disappear, and before he was fully gone, they had seen him give them a small sad smile.

Once the group calmed their emotions, everyone turned to Gary, immediately freezing as they saw his eyes pouring like waterfalls.

The only thing they could understand over his hiccuping was, "The Ash I loved is somewhere in there."  
The group of kids glanced at each other before smiling and thinking that maybe, just maybe, there might be something they could do after all.


	19. Rewrite 8

Frozen Heart and the Beast Within: Ash's Realization

The wide theater screen displayed various horrifying scenes at a rapid pace, showing a certain raven-haired boy what he had done to countless people over time. All Ash could do was shake and clutch his head before releasing a loud prolonged scream as he witnessed what he had done.

After countless scenes, the screen vanished, leaving the lanky boy to rock back and forth with his knees pulled to his chest while his eyes poured like waterfalls.

"That couldn't be me! There's no way I would do things like that! Even Pikachu changed!"

Ash kept yelling at nothing, until his mind finally couldn't take any more and the world began fading away. As his head hit the invisible ground, all he could say before losing it completely was

"What... have I... become?"

Time passed him by as the young boy floated through nothingness, tears still running down his cheeks, body twisting and turning as his newly-accumulated memories flooded his mind. His whimpering echoed throughout the void. The boy couldn't take it; he wanted his life to end, but knew the damage he had done wouldn't just vanish along with him. Ash knew that he was nowhere, and that his body was floating, but for some reason he could tell that he had stopped, and was now laying on something soft.

Brown eyes fluttered open as the raven-haired boy sat up and rubbed his temples in an attempt to clear his mind. After focusing a bit, he was able to push all his pain to one side of his mind where he would be able to ignore it, a difficult feat for one who typically only focused on battling or eating. He knew something was different about him, but he put those thoughts aside as well as he stood up and dusted off his already clean clothes.

Satisfied, he finally looked up and immediately took a step back from what was in front of him; eyes widening. In front of the young boy was a simple pond with a small waterfall trickling in a corner. Surrounded by tall trees and lush grass, Pokemon were at the pond's edge sipping up the refreshing liquid or napping under the moonlight. This would have been a peaceful sight if it wasn't for the fact that the pond's water was black, the trees were dead, the grass and moon were red, and the Pokemon were nothing but bones and shredded pieces of flesh.

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing; what was this place and why was it so twisted?

His mind formed countless questions as he stared at the scene before him, but it was halted as bubbles had begun forming in the middle of the pond. The first thing he saw emerge was round, and as it came closer to the surface, he was ably to identify it as a human being. But something wasn't right about this figure. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist but was tied at the end to form a small ponytail, wore a plain white dress that ended at the knees, and was bare-foot as she walked on the water's surface. On her back were two long black wings that uncurled themselves slowly.

The figure continued its slow advance until it was standing in front of Ash, showing a small small and laughing quietly.

For some reason this figure reminded the raven-haired boy of someone, and after pondering it for awhile his mouth fell open and he fell immediately to his knees. While on the ground, his eyes were wide open and he pointed at the figure, trying his best to speak and failing before finally shaking his head and gasping out..."MOM!"

The figure closed its eyes and laughed before bending over the boy and pecking him on his nose.

The two stayed like that for awhile before the figure stood back up and went to the water's edge. She seemed to hum something before turning around and speaking for the first time.

"Sorry Ashy-boy, but I am not your mother...at least not technically."

The woman's voice sounded angelic, but Ash could hear a small amount of his mother's voice in it as well. A pregnant silence fell over the two, eventually causing Ash to stand up and speak.

"Then, if you're not my mother, who are you? And what is this place?"

The woman started to hum again. This time Ash recognized the song, but couldn't quite put his finger on how. While Ash was pondering, he didn't hear the woman speak, but was brought back to reality after being hit in the back of his head. The figured chuckled before giving the boy a serious face.

"This, Ash, is your mind."

"My...Mind?"

Now Ash was definitely confused.

"Come on, you should know this place."

He did feel that this place looked familiar, after all...

"Yes," she released another breath before continuing, "Everything you see now was once full of life, but that all changed after that disturbing event."

Ash felt like fainting, but he needed answers.

"What do you mean, 'that disturbing event'? And why did everything die?"

"Everything was peaceful here. The grass and trees were a healthy green, the water was blue and clear, the moon was bright and gave off the most luminous light ever seen, and the Pokemon and I loved it here. But after that event, the moon dimmed and turned red, the waterfall poured black water that caused the grass to grow red and the trees to die, and soon after that, the Pokemon lost all their forms and became the beings you see now. Come on, you should remember what it was like before all this happened. You used to play here a lot."

Ash couldn't believe it; this place transformed into this all due to one event? After focusing a bit, he suddenly remembered, as if a thick fog had been lifted from his mind.

"I remember now! This place was beautiful and I came here every time something bad happened to escape all the pain I went through! But for some reason I hardly remember you...?"

"Yes, it's true. This was your sanctuary and I am a bit saddened you don't remember me, but it is not your fault. Sit down here while I explain a few things."

The woman sat down and patted the grass next to her. At first he was reluctant to go, but Ash made his way over to her none the less and sat down where she'd indicated.

"Now, let me tell you who I am. I am a spirit you made when you were young, by the way, you named me Shana, that way when you came here, you would have to someone to play with and feel safe around. When I was created, you made me like your mother, so in a way, you were correct earlier. Anyway, I was born to protect you when your mother wasn't around and to protect this area from the darkness you also had."

All poor Ash could do was nod and listen as she told her tale.

"The reason you are here and have lost some of your memories was due to the event that made you lose yourself to your own darkness. Right now you can't remember any events that led up to the main one, but after I help you a bit you should be able to push a little amount of your darkness away and remember. But I warn you that once this happens, you might self destruct and never find happiness again."

Ash stared wide-eyed and with mouth agape; he couldn't believe it.

"Before I get back to that event, let me explain about what happened with your darkness. At first it was simple to protect this area, but after those events took place, the darkness grew stronger. When it was created, it was merely a blob. After a while, it took on the form of an infant, but it still lacked the power to beat me. As time went by, however, the dark infant turned into a small boy, and to my surprise it looked just like you. When I met this boy, I could tell that it was pure evil, but what I couldn't grasp was that you were capable of harboring it all. It started to become a hassle to fight with, since it continued to grow, but when this area changed to what it is now, that small boy had turned out to look exactly as you are now, and the first time I saw him, I knew that there was a chance I would fail."

As Shana continued her tale, the raven-haired boy only cried as he realized that he was the reason this once-beautiful area had become so warped.

"I met the dark you right here. At first we just stared at each other, but to my surprise it just smiled when I warned it to leave."

(yay flashback ^w^)

_"Get out of here now, before the master comes back."_

_The figure in front of her merely laughed murderously before snapping its fingers._

_"What are you doi-AAAAHHHHH!"_

_Shana looked down and saw black chains at her feet. They quickly moved upwards, and before she could do anything she was caught._

_"As you can see, you are no match for me now. As for your master...I will be him soon enough."_

_With that said, the dark boy left, but not before trapping Shana in a small black sphere and sending it to the bottom of the pond for an eternity of sleep._

_"Now that she's gone, it's time to take my rightful place."_

(waaaaaahhh! Flashback ended ;-; )

"I was in that sphere for a long time, but what the dark one didn't know was that you would awaken and, which in turn released me. Now I think it's time to tell you why you are here. As you can guess, the dark one succeeded in taking over your mind, but you have the power to push him back into his cage and put a stop to his evil plan to take full control over you. In order for that to happen, we need you to unlock the powers you carry within you, though I'm sorry to say that I don't know how to unlock them, and until you do I can't help you."

With that said, she looked up at the blood moon while humming a small tune. Next to her was her master, shaking and surprised. Ash couldn't believe what he heard, and if he didn't unlock his powers soon, something horrible was going to happen.

"Quick question."

"Yes?"

"In order for him to take control over my body, what does he need to do?"

Shana immediately tensed and shivered; Ash knew that her answer was going to be horrible, but what he didn't know was that her answer would destroy his world.

"Are you sure you want to know that information?"

Shana was trying her best to change his mind since the answer was indeed going to ruin him forever.

"Yes!"

"He has to kill your true happiness."

Ash didn't understand, and he knew she did that on purpose.

"Simple terms!"

"Fine, he has to kill your true love, so in other words his target is..."

She hesitated; she didn't want to tell him this.

"TELL ME!"

"Gary."

With that said, the land shook as he stared at her blankly; he wasn't expecting this. His first and only friend/love was going to die because of his darkness. He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth while finally releasing the tears he'd fought so hard to hold back. Shana felt sorry for her master, and as a motherly reflex she pulled him into a hug and hummed quietly to calm him down.

Ash was still shaking in her arms, but as soon as he heard that tune he froze; he finally remembered why it sounded so familiar. When he was young, his mother would come in to his room and sing him to sleep. Even though the song was sad, he still loved it. As his memories flooded back, he immediately started to sing the sad song his mother had.

As Ash's song filled the void, a loud voice was heard.

**"What is happening?"**

"Hmm, seems like he unlocked his powers."

Shana gave a small smile as she looked at her young master.

As Ash sung, he soon found himself back in his own body, wind rushing through his hair and hitting his face as he sat on top of a tower. When he looked down, he finally got to see his love again. Gary was staring at him as tears fell down his face, but sadly it didn't last long as he felt himself being pulled back into the void. Before leaving he released a small tears as his song finally ended and he was gone yet again.


	20. BIG AN!

_**BIG AUTHER NOTE!**_

I know I have done this once, but the story will be going under construction big times!

Now you all might be wondering "AGAIN? HE HASN'T EVEN COMPLETED THE FIRST TIME!". The reason I stopped updating was because I lost my inspiration for the story and I never wrote/typed the original plot of the story. Recently though, I have made a new friend who is also a pokemon fan (FINALLY!), so if I have problems I can finally go to someone for help; anyway, she has helped me get back into the pokemon muse so I will now go back and rework the story, trying to figure out where I was going and from there when I remember, finish up the story.

Now for the construction part.

The reason I originally started to rewrite my story was because I had no beta at the time so I had to literally stop and wait a few days before going back and reread while editting, and even though I love you guys and love the reviews you all give, I can not survive without any proper feedback (The "i love this", "this story is great", and other comments just aren't enough)! Now don't get mad, the reviews are wonderful and many people have fav the story as well as put an alert on it, but guys I need your opinions and help!

Now my reason for this new construtction is because recently I have rewatched pokemon and have come to the realization that I HATE THE ANIME CHARACTERS! THEY ARE A SORRY ECUSE FOR TRAINERS! Now again you all might be thinking "Well if he hates the anime characters, what is he going to do with the story now?" Rest not people as there is a solution to that.

I WILL BE USING THE GAME/MANGA COUNTERPARTS!

Ash and Gary is actually based off the trainers who appears in Red, Blue, and Green (these character also has manga counterparts). I will be using the looks from the games while the nature and pokemon are from the manga "Pokemon Adventures".

Basically what im saying is that the characters will switch to their game counterparts meaning Ash will become Red, Gary will be GREEN (official japanese), and etc..

This will hold to even their pokemon!

I WILL REPLACE THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER WITH THE DISCLAIMER AND NOTES THAT WILL HOLD INFORMATION YOU MIGHT NEED FOR THE STORY!

When you see the note/disclaimer chapter, that means the actual first chapter will have been replaced with the changes and from there you can start looking fowared to more rewrites and the continuation of the story.


	21. OC Applications

OK! I am redoing the chapters as we speak, but as i started to think about the future chapters i have come across a road block. I mentioned in the story that there was gonna be a Pokemon Battle Contest! Well i need help so i am going to my readers for help!

I NEED BATTLE PARTICIPANTS!If you would like to have a character or yourself in the battle then [Review] or [Private Message] me.

TEACHERS/PROFESSORS! (5 Slots)

STUDENTS (Slots depends on how many apply)

Name

Small Persona details

Small battle phrase opening (optional)

Prof or student

PARTY: 1-6 Pokemon

Type: Can be focused on 1 specific type or favorites

Techs: Must have 4

Wins/Loses


End file.
